What If Dimitri Had Left Rose?
by RozaDimitri99
Summary: Imagine if Dimitri had actually left Rose for Tasha after they spent their day in the cabin together? In my story, he did. He left Rose and he left without either of them knowing that Rose was left to take care of her little surprise all on her own. But what if she isn't fully alone. What if there's a man that is ready and willing to take care of her whenever she needs it?
1. Chapter 1

**What If Dimitri Left?**

**By: RozaDimitri99**

**(A.N) okay so I was reading this fanfiction story once and in my head I was actually thinking about writing my own so finally I decided "what the hay! Lets do it?" so let me know what you think. By the way.. I (tear, tear) don't own the vampire academy … it's actually really sad when I think about it to be honest. **

Chapter One: Rose POV

I can't believe that he would leave me to go guard that trap. I mean, what the hell is so good about Tasha? What? Is that scar across the center of her FACE just a huge turn on for guys? I don't get it. But no, despite that ugly scar and that even uglier personality, he left me. He left me after he SLEPT with me and he didn't even leave a note. Pathetic.

To be honest, for the past two weeks since he left, I did nothing but go to my training sessions with Alberta, go to class, and then go back to my dorm to take a shower and go to sleep. I was sulking and I really couldn't help it. I just hurt so much, not physically. Of course physically I was tired because Alberta trained me pretty hard in order to be in top shape for the upcoming trails but mentally and emotionally? Mentally and emotionally I was exhausted... I spent a lot of my time crying now, not that I would ever tell anyone that, even though they probably all had guessed. Alberta, along with all of my friends knew about Dimitri... they all guessed. Yeah, well long story short, life sucked right now. It sucked and to make everything worse, Eddie was dragging me to a dorm party with all of our friends tonight in Christian's dorm, like literally dragging me across the hall and across the court yard to the Moroi dorm.

Hanging out with my friends wasn't really as bad as I thought that it was going to be. We played truth or dare, my favorite game in middle school because I was the queen at it, and it got pretty intense. Christian and me were at neck and neck with who could do the worst dare and it actually got pretty gross. At one point, Lissa texted to invite a whole bunch of her other friends over and Eddie invited some of our novice friends over and he just had a big ole party and rocked out to music. A lot of people were drinking, god knows what considering a lot of the people who came to the dorm I knew had a record of bringing alcohol to parties. Me and Eddie were the only ones who weren't drinking, we respected out guardian duties too much.

Me and Eddie were, however, dancing like crazy people and I felt myself trip backwards, immediately preparing myself for landing on my ass in front of about 20 people when I felt a hand on my elbow steady me. I didn't recognize the guy but he seemed a little older than most of us, about Adrian's age, who by the way was no where to be seen since all of the other people started showing up. Knowing him, he was probably making out with some poor, unsuspecting girl in a closet somewhere. The guy who caught me had the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen and he had shaggy brown hair that went about to his ears.

"Uhmm... Hi." I said with a goofy smile on my face. He smiled back and settled me back to my feet where I stumbled a bit but regained balance.

"Hey, that would've been a nasty fall haha it's good thing you had me." Honestly, had it had been anyone else that had said that to me, I would have immediately assumed that the guy was an asshole who didn't deserve my time of day but the way he smiled with that little glint in his eye, made him seen sincere to me and made me laugh out a tad bit.

"Haha yeah, it's a good thing that you were here to save me." I outright laughed. "I'm Rose. Rose Hathaway." I smiled up at him. He looked to be about 6"3.

He smiled back, "I'm Gregory. Gregory Allan." He stuck out his hand for me to shake and I did. Instantly, I thought, _Damn, this guys got some muscle. _But then again, of course he did, he was a novice so it only makes sense that he would be buff.

When we took our hands apart, I asked, "So Gregory Allan, why haven't I seen you around here?"

"I don't go here actually, I'm here visiting my old friend Adrian. I'm actually 22." I was kinda shocked that he was 22 years old, he had a baby face that made him look around 19.

I smiled again, not that I really had stopped smiling. "Ohhh! I know Adrian, we're good friends actually, I know he's around here somewhere."

We spent the rest of that night just talking and it was the most normal that I've felt in weeks. I went to bed that night with a smile on my face. When I woke up in the morning, I still had that same smile on my face instead of the tears that I've grown accustomed to these last couple of weeks. The smile quickly vanished when I rushed to the bathroom and vomited. Oddly enough, when I finished, I felt fine again and I decided not to look to much into it so I showered and got dressed and headed down to the gym to meet up with Alberta.

When I got to the gym, I said a quick hey to Alberta and then went to the girl's locker room to change into my gym cloths but as soon as I got in there I felt sick to my stomach again and ran to the bathrooms. Alberta must have heard me because she ran to the bathrooms and gently rubbed my back while I threw up. She really was the mother that I never felt I had. As soon as I finished, I let back on the side of the stall wall and brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them while Alberta checked my hand for a temperature which she told me that I didn't have. I told her that I had been sick this morning but I felt just fine. She listened to me talk while she wet a rag and wiped the sweat off my face.

"Sweetheart..." Alberta said wearily, "have you by any chance... had sex before...?" She looked about as uncomfortable as I felt.

I shook my head hastily and blinked as if dumbstruck. "Only... only with... Dimitri..." Tears sprung up in my eyes just at the sound of his name and I quickly blinked them away and looked at Alberta before looking down at my knees in shame. I felt her hand on my back rubbing in circles gently.

"Rose... I think that you need to take a pregnancy test... Dhampirs don't get sick often and when they do... that's usually the case."

I was almost positive that I wasn't pregnant, I mean, dhampirs can't reproduce with another dhampir... but if that's what Alberta wanted me to do than why not? It couldn't hurt anything. I looked at her and nodded, "Okay... I'll take a pregnancy test."

She nodded at me and then let out a deep breath almost like she'd been holding it in for hours. "Alright, until we figure out what's going on, no training. I'll pull you out of class today before your combat classes and we will go visit the doctors. NO training, Rose." I nodded again and she helped me off of me feet and I went to change back into my regular clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN) I don't have much to say haha just that I still don't own the vampire academy :( **

chapter two: RPOV

To say that I was freaking out would be an understatement. Iwas practically sweating, in fact, I WAS sweating and I was tapping my pencil on my desk and Eddie was openly staring at me seeming to try to communicate with me but I was to distracted. Alberta said that she would come get me before my combat classes start which is second hour. Right now I was in Stan's class learning about technique. There was about 5 minutes left of the class when the door opened and Alberta walked in to speak to Stan before taking me out of the classroom. I let out a sigh of relief before promptly panicking again when I realized that I was only getting out of class because I had to figure out if I was pregnant or not.

Alberta and I walked in silence for a while, at least until we got to the doctors office on campus. Luckily, there wasn't anyone there which was fantastic for me because that way, no one would be able to overhear why Alberta suspected that I was pregnant. Dr. Olendzki listened the whole time Alberta was speaking and then she turned to me.

"Rose have you had sex?" Okay, I know that that is kind of an essential question to ask when someone thinks that you're pregnant but I was really tired of being asked that... especially because Dr. Olaendzki didn't know about Dimitri and I, or what was Dimitri and I.

I opened my mouth to respond but Alberta beat me to it. "Yes, Olendzki, Rose has had sex with Guardian Belikov." the doctor let out a small gasp but quickly regained her seriousness. She nodded.

The doctor looked at me once more and said, "Well, Rose, I see no reason as to why you wouldn't be able to reproduce with another dhampir considering your shadow kissed abilities. Maybe when Lissa healed you, she also healed your reproductive organs. But, there's really no way to tell without a test. How about you take a regular test and based off the way those come out, we may or may not do a blood test to make it official?"

I couldn't bring myself to speak. Fear was taking over my body. All I could think was,_ I can't be pregnant, I can't be pregnant, I can't be pregnant, there's no way. _However, I had to know so I nodded and Olendzki quickly left the room and left Alberta and I standing in silence both lost in our own thoughts. Almost as quickly as she was gone, the doctor was back but this time, holding three small boxes that I assumed held the pregnancy tests. I reluctantly accepted them along with the large soda that was also in her hand. Chugging the soda as fast as I possibly could, I made my way to the bathrooms.

When I made it to the bathrooms, I stopped for a second after I closed and locked the door. Looking into the mirror, I thought:_ What if this is the last time I get to just be a teenager? _Swallowing my pride, I picked up the first pregnancy test and did my stuff. Then, I took the second and then the third. I walked out out of the bathroom and left the tests sitting on the back of the toilet. When I got back to the room that Alberta and the doctor were sitting in silence in, I looked at them and sat down in the extra chair that was left and brought my knees up to my chest, hugging them to me. I put my head down on my knees in attempt to control my breathing, I felt a hand begin to run circles in my back and I didn't even have to get up to check to see who it was.

"It'll be about five minutes until we get a result. Would you like something to eat while we wait, Rose?" Dr. Olendzki said to me gently. It was then that I realized that I was shaking slightly. Maybe it was from hunger and not fear because I had skipped breakfast this morning.

Dr. Olendzki left for a moment and came back with a turkey and provolone sandwich and I greedily took it, practically stuffing my face. Mid chew, Olendzki said it was time. I nearly chocked on the piece of food that I had in my mouth. Hesitantly, I finished chewing and slowly got up to go look at the test with Alberta and the doctor following close behind me.

I got to the bathroom and carefully picked up the test and immediately fell to the floor looking at the two pink lines that I saw. Seeing my reaction, Alberta picked up the second test and Olendzki, the third. I felt tears flowing down my face but I didn't have the strength to wipe them away. I only vaguely recognized the sound of a voice telling me that everything would be okay. I couldn't believe that it would be okay. There was no way that I could take care of a baby. I've had sex ONCE and no one will believe that the baby is Dimitri's. Briefly I thought that maybe I shouldn't tell anyone that it is, but that's crazy... isn't it.

"Well... all of these test are positive so if you don't want to take a blood test then you don't have to. I know how you feel about needles." Olendzki said to me and then added, "Rose... do you know what you want to do about this...?"

I shook my head, not because I didn't know what to do, I knew what I was going to do, I had spent all morning getting myself to come to terms with the fact that I might actually be pregnant. I was going to keep my baby. Mine and Dimitri's baby... not that he would ever know that.

I looked up to Olendzki and Alberta from my spot on the ground and met their eyes. "I'm keeping this baby... how could I not?" I looked back down at my knees and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, gathering myself before I stood up. When I stood up, I let out a long breath, "So, what do we do now?" Alberta stared at me for a second trying to accept the fact that I wanted my baby and I wanted to move forward.

"Well, we uh... I will continue to train you, not to much though, until the trails which are in a couple of weeks so you should be able to take them. We can call your mother and father," I just found out that my father was actually Abe Mazur. Our relationship was kind of rocky but he did deserve to know what was going on and as for my mom... we were slowly growing closer, ever since Mase died. "You can tell people if you want and if you want, I will help and support you with everything and anything that you need help with. We will have to set up future appointments with the doctor and you will probably end up with two doctors because when you move to court with Lissa, Olendzki can't very well follow you. However, if you want, I can arrange to come with you to court." With that I smiled, an actual, genuine smile.

After we spoke for a few more minutes, I was allowed to go back to my dorm and skip the rest of my classes for the day. The only thing that I could really think about was how I wanted to tell Lissa. I wanted to tell her first and that way she might be able to help me tell the rest of the group.

I finally decided how to tell her and just in time, school officially ended in about 20 minutes. I made my way over to Lissa's dorm room, which I had a key to, just like she had a key to mine. I sat down on her bed and played Temple Run on my phone while I waited for her.

Finally, her door opened and she gasped a little bit when she saw me, "God, Rose! You scared me! Where have you been all day, girly?" I didn't say anything. All I did was pull the pregnancy stick out of my purse and hand made it visible for her. She gasped a little bit and then stood by her door in silence for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, in a small whisper, she said, "Rose... is that what I think that it is...?" When I nodded, she broke out in a smile and ran over to me, wrapping her arms around me. "Ohh Rose! Everything's going to be okay! I'll be here for you no matter what happens!" After she said that, she went into her babbling mode and spoke 25 MPH about baby clothes and toys and such but I wasn't really listening. All I could hear was the sound of my beating heart and all I could feel was the relief that Lissa was here for me and everything was really going to be okay, but there was still that small thought in the back of my head that was scaring the shit out of me about Dimitri and about the little baby that was growing inside of me.

**(AN): What did you guys think? Please review and let me know :) - Sammy**


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN) lol this is the third time updating today... whoooaa! Anywho, I recently made a twitter account dedicated to telling you guys when i'm going to be updating, and what i'm thinking about writing about, you can ask my questions about my stories or anything you please. If you're interested follow me SammySwag0099 i'm Sammy Kimmell. I was also thinking about making another twitter account for Rose. Like she would be talking and she would give you a little more insight to whats going on that wasn't featured in the actual chapter and it lets you know what's going on during the days that I don't mention in the story. Let me know what you guys think about that :) Once again, I do not own the vampire academy :( still sad **

chapter 3: RPOV

Me and Lissa hung out for about two hours until I had to go back to my dorm. During the walk I mentally collapsed. I panicked. Not only did I panic, I started to hyperventilate and I ended up with my back against a wall with my head between my knees trying to calm my panic. I heard footsteps but I couldn't focus on it enough to care at all; at least until he spoke.

"Rose?" That voice. I recognized that voice from somewhere. Curiosity coaxed me to lift my head. I had gotten a tad bit of control over my breathing but my heart beat had yet to slow. My eyes were blurry with tears that I didn't know had been shed. I quickly wiped my eyes; I hate when people see me cry, it makes me look weak and I hate that.

I was right. I had recognized his voice. It was Gregory. Without even noticing it, I wrapped my arms protectively around my stomach. Apparently he noticed because he looked down at my arms and then back to my face that you could almost see a question mark in. I locked eyes with him almost daring him to ask what was wrong. It took him a second but he did dare to ask.

"What's wrong, Rose?" The sound of someone actually caring made me want to break down and cry again, but I held back my sobs. My eyes, that were still locked with his, teared up when I shook my head.

I replied, "Everything's wrong..." He looked at me with what looked like sorrow in his eyes and he sat down next to me with his knees up to his chest like mine except he was resting his arms on his knees instead of protecting his stomach like I was.

He sighed and moved one of his hands to rest on mine in attempt to comfort me. "You wanna talk about it? I'm a really good listener or so I've been told." He smiled at me encouragingly. I sat thinking to myself for about a minute about whether or not I should open up to him about what was going on in my life, the life that didn't even seem like mine anymore. I am Rose Hathaway, I'm quick on my feet and in my attitude and here I was breaking down because I was pregnant in high school. What happened?

I let out a deep breath and decided that everyone was going to find out eventually so why not tell him. I have nothing else to lose. "A couple years ago, my friend Lissa and I ran away from school after her parents and her and me were all in a car accident. Her parents, her brother and I were all killed and Lissa was the only survivor. I am only alive now because I was brought back from the dead. But I came back shadow kissed." I stopped to see if he was willing to keep listening. To my surprise, he seemed even more interested than I thought he would be.

He looked at me in shock. "I've heard about being shadow kissed. Anna, St Vladimir's guardian, was shadow kissed wasn't she? I didn't think it was a real thing..."

I smiled at him but my smile didn't really hold anything more than surprise that he knew what being shadow kissed was. "Yes, she was. And so am I.'

"Oh, that's really interesting but continue with your story, please."

"So anyway, Lissa and me were brought back to the school by guardian Dimitri Belikov." he gasped, I assume because of Dimitri's famous name. I continued, "When we got back to the school, Kirova, my principle, threatened to expel me and Dimitri said that he would be my mentor if I was allowed to stay. Kirova accepted that and Dimitri became my mentor. Him and me had a relationship that was more than just a student-teacher relationship..." I looked at him waiting to see a reaction or some sort of lecture about how that's not right but he did nothing but wait for me to continue, so that's what I did, "A couple weeks ago, we had sex... and then a few days after that... he left me for Tasha, Tasha is his friend from childhood who really likes him and apparently he really likes her too. She offered him a family and a wife and he took it, leaving me here. And now today... I found out that I'm pregnant..." the water works started and this time I did nothing to hold them back and the rest of my story was told through the sound of my sobs. "He left me and I'm pregnant and I have my trials coming up and I'm supposed to be able to move to Court with Princess Dragomir to guard her and now how am I going to be able to do any of that with a baby?!" my panicking was starting again but it was muffled by my sobs. My head feel forward to rest on my knees again and I kept my arms around my stomach.

I kind of flinched when I felt Gregory's arms wrap around me but even with my noticeable flinch, he didn't let go of me. I don't know how long I was sobbing into his shirt but I know that when I finished, his shirt's shoulder was soaked. He didn't seem to care though, and he gave me another hug before asking if I was okay.

I shook my head, not knowing how exactly to answer that question because I wasn't sure if I was okay. I didn't know if I was ever going to be okay, I just wanted to go back to when I was at the ski lodge with Mason. I could have told him I loved him and he would have never left to go to Spokane, and then Dimitri would have never tried to comfort me and none of this would have happened. Somehow though, I knew that I didn't actually want that, I just didn't want to hurt anymore.

Thinking about Mason made a second sob escape from my mouth and Gregory's arms immediately circled me again and held me while he rubbed my back, whispering that everything was going to be okay. It was very comforting to have him there but it dawned on me that I didn't even know this guy, I reluctantly pulled back and apologized.

"What are you apologizing for? You're upset and rightly so. You don't need to be sorry." he said with a smile. I hugged him tightly and it felt so right.

It was starting to get very cold outside so I asked him where he was staying and he said that he was staying in the novice dorm in a room that was actually really close to mine so we decided to go to my room and hang out. The whole walk to my dorm, we just talked and we got really personal with what we were talking about. He told me about his time in high school and how he had a girlfriend for 5 years and she got pregnant with his child during senior year. He told me about how they lost the baby and they tried to make everything better between them but no matter how hard they tried, nothing was able to keep them together and they broke up. He told me about his work at the court and how he was working there because he was originally going to guard his girlfriend but after they broke up, he was offered a job there and I told him about how I was going to work as a guard at court with Lissa. When our conversations got less personal, we decided to sit down on my floor and watch The Switch **(AN: I watched that a few nights ago on Netflix and it was super cute!) **on netflix. At one point, I crawled onto my bed and he stayed on the floor while we watched. I accidentally fell asleep but I really couldn't care less.

The only downside to his sleeping on my floor the whole night was the fact that I woke up sick, AGAIN. I ran to the bathroom as quickly and as quietly as I possibly could. I almost didn't make it but I did, just barely and I puked... I was already tired of this whole morning sickness thing. Obviously, I didn't do the best as I could have to stay quiet because after about a minute of my puking, I felt Gregory's hand begin to rub my back soothingly. About that time, I was thanking God that Gregory was there to help me.

**AN: What do you guys think about Gregory? You like him? You hate him? Let me know :) please review and let me know what you guys think about the story so far and what you would maybe like to see. Don't forget to let me know about Rose having a Twitter and follow me to get a little more insight SammySwag0099**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This chapter would have come earlier but if you're following me on twitter than you know that I had to finish my summer school final. Well I finished it so here's your chapter :) i'll try to get two chapters in today but if I don't then at least you have this one lol :) hope you enjoy -sammy **

Is it weird that the feeling of Gregory's hands rubbing circles on my back felt better than Alberta's did? I feel like that should be weirder than it was. Oh well. When I finished puking, Gregory helped me stand up and I brushed my teeth twice before I went to get some clean clothes. It was Thursday so I had to go to my classes today. Alberta told me that she would let my combat teachers know what was going on so I could get a free pass during those classes.

As soon as I assured Gregory that I was okay, he left to go back to his own room. I was grateful that he was there to help me but I was also grateful when he left so I could shower. When I was done taking a shower, I put on a pair of black leggings and a red VA sweatshirt. I took the time to curl my hair in soft long curls and finished my look off with some black eyeliner and mascara. I felt really pretty, prettier than I had since Dimitri left. Smiling at my reflection, I rested my hand on my stomach for a minute before grabbing my bag and heading out to my first period class with Stan.

Somehow, concentrating came really easily today which was good because I had to take a test today and I got, get ready for it... AN A! Stan made me retake it because he thought I was cheating but I wasn't I swear. When I got to my second hour class, it was combat and my instructor told me to run laps the whole hour. The old me would have gotten mad at that but with all of the running that I had been doing with Dimitri, running for an hour wasn't really that difficult for me so I went and changed into my workout shorts and tank.

While I was running, I put my headphones in and listened to my Ipod workout playlist that I had set up. I started running faster and with a smile on my face when I certain song came on my Ipod.

**I think you got the best of me**

**You're sleeping with the enemy**

**You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone**

**the beat drops, I'm so low**

**my heart stops, I already know**

**you left me all alone, alone, alone, alone**

**i'm sick and tired of the mess you made me**

**you're never gonna catch me cry**

**oh whoa whoa**

**you must be blind if you can't see**

**you'll miss me to the day you die**

**oh whoa whoa**

**you must be blind if you can't see**

**you'll miss me to the day you die**

**oh whoa whoa**

I put the song on loop and before I knew it, class was over and I was called back in the locker room to change back into my regular clothes. A lot of people were asking me why I wasn't doing the regular drills instead of running and I didn't really answer. All I did was shrug and they all assumed that it was because I was to good for it. Eddie knew that that wasn't it though, I could tell just by the look on his face that he knew something was up. He wouldn't be left in the dark for to much longer though because I made plans at lunch for everyone to meet me in my room tonight. No going back now, the truth was gonna be out tonight. I felt panic raising in my throat but I held it back.

After school was over, I walked back to my dorm and ran into Gregory. I swear, this kid is everywhere. I asked him to join me and my friends in my dorm tonight and I told him why.

"So you're gonna tell them about the baby tonight?" he asked gently. I took a deep breath and had to catch myself before I canceled the whole thing. This had to happen sooner or later and I didn't want anyone to be mad at me if I kept it to myself for to long.

"Yeah... I need to do this now. I already know most of what I'm going to do about my training and the trials, but I need my friends help. They have been through everything with me and they know I was with my mentor, so I think it's fair that they know-" my speech was cut off when he pulled me into a hug. I heard him whisper in my ear.

"If you ever need anything, anything at all, you know where to find me." he whispered in my ear. I loosened up in his hold and let myself hug him back just before I heard-

"Little dhampir! Looks like you're getting cozy with my boy, Greg!" Adrian ran up to us. To be honest, I didn't know he was even still alive since we hadn't seen him in days. Gregory and I jumped apart like two 14 years old that just got caught kissing by their parents. "Whoa... did I miss something?" Now Adrian just looked uncomfortable which was a first for him.

I shook my head quickly, "No, uhh, meet me with the rest of the crew in my room tonight..." I mumbled feeling uncomfortable myself before I all but ran to my dorm. I decided to cool down and watch tonight episode of Big Brother** (AN: I'm watching that right now!)** before everyone showed up.

**AN: Okay guys, sorry for the short chapter but with any luck, by the end of the night tonight I'll have another chapter up just stick with me lol. I'm sorry I'm just really distracted by Big Brother right now because it just got soooo intense! Haha okay I hope you all liked it even though it's short. Love you all -sammy **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay, let's try for the second chapter today! BTW I forgot to tell you guys that the song from chapter four was "Blind" by Kesha so all rights for that song belong to her. Still don't own the Vampire Academy. Still sad. **

Chapter five: RPOV

To say that I was scared to tell all of the people in my life that in nine months I was going to be having a mini Dimitri running around would be a colossal understatement. Not to mention, I know that when I tell them, there's no going back and everyone in the school would know soon. However, hopefully, I won't have to face all of the horrible nasty comments, that I know that I'll hear, all by myself.

My panic hadn't gone away from more than five minutes before it rose up again at the sound of a knock on my door. It was Liss. When I opened the door, she didn't say a word before she burst through the doorway to hug me. She already knew what this meeting was about and for that I was thankful. A few minutes after Liss showed up, Adrian and Gregory showed up and Greg gave me a sympathetic look while Adrian just gave me a curious one. I told him to be patient until everyone else showed up. Mia and Eddie came with Christian. Mia and Eddie appeared slightly flushed and I wondered that maybe something was going on with them. They had been acting strange ever since we got back from Spokane. No time for that now.

I wasn't entirely sure how to start out so I started in a kind of stereotypical way. "You guys might want to sit down for this." I sat down on my bed with Lissa while everyone found places to lean on the walls of my small dorm room. Eddie and Mia sat pretty close. Mia and me had grown pretty close since the accident in Spokane, so close that she had become a part of my close friend circle. Eddie, Gregory, Adrian, and Christian all sat with their knees at their chest looking impatient while Mia, Liss, and me all sat criss-cross applesauce, me and Lissa on the bed and Mia against the wall. Mia, unlike everyone, other than Lissa and me, looked extremely interested.

Looking at everyone around the room, everyone in my life who cared about me, made me feel like I was going to lose them all. I felt tears come to my eyes and panic once again rose in my throat. I hid my face in my hands and felt Lissa rub my back. I felt another hand rest on my shoulder and I looked up into the eyes of none other than Gregory. He smiled into my eyes, almost retelling me that he would help me. Briefly, I wondered why he would want to help me with my problem but then I remembered about his old girlfriend and how they had gone through this. I took a deep breath and looked around the room again.

"I'm not exactly sure how to say this but... I- I'm..." I stuttered before taking another deep breathe when I felt Gregory rub my shoulder, I saw Adrian looking at us closely through the corner of my eye. "I'm pregnant." with those two words, chaos erupted in my room. Mia squealed and ran up to my bed to hug me, Gregory backed up to give Mia space. Eddie, unlike Mia, looked pissed. He stood up, looking every bit as tough guardian as I knew that he would turn into. Immediately, Mia backed up and let Eddie get to me.

His arms were crossed and you could practically see steam coming from his ears and I almost cowered under his glare. "Who did that to you?"

I met his glare with my own. "Dimitri."

"You know just as well as I know that you and Dimitri couldn't have reproduced!"

Oh great, so this was going to turn into a yelling battle. Well, fine then. "Well apparently we can!" Tears were forming in my eyes but only from fury, burning hot fury. A part of me knew that they would wonder who the dad was if it wasn't Dimitri but I never in a million years would I expect that someone as close to me as Eddie would react this way.

I also didn't expect Eddie to turn on Adrian the way he did. Adrian was still sitting on the floor looking unsurprised that I said what I said. However, knowing him, he probably already knew that I was pregnant. Damned auras. Eddie screamed at Adrian in a way that I have never seen Eddie. "What the hell did you do to her, you bastard?!"

"I didn't do shit to her, Eddie." Adrian said to him in a calm voice. "Do you really think that I would do something like that to her after everything that she's been through recently?" He looked genuinely hurt. Eddie looked like he ran out of things to say. He knew just as well as everyone else that even Adrian wouldn't do that. He turned back to me.

Before he could say anything, I did. "Eddie, trust me, the baby is Dimitri's. Dr Olendzki and Alberta said that I can reproduce with another Dhampir because when Lissa healed me, she also healed my reproductive organs... the baby is Dimitri's." I finished strong and I was proud of myself for that.

He let out a sigh and came to sit by me on the side that Lissa wasn't on. "I'm sorry... for reacting like that... it wasn't fair of me. I'm just shocked that my best friend is going to be having a baby. I mean... you just turned 18... are you going to tell Dimitri?"

I had actually been thinking about that since I found out about the baby. "Of course I would love for him to know about the baby but I don't want that to be the reason he stays with me. I don't want his pity. Of course, I don't want to be a teen mom but-" I was starting to tear up again when Lissa cut me off.  
"You don't need him Rose. You have all of us to help you. None of us are going to let you go into this alone. If you want to keep your baby than all of us will do whatever we can to help you." I let my tears spill when she said those words but this time, it wasn't from fear, for the first time since I found out, my tears were happy, so so happy.

I was so happy that I all but yelled, "Thank you, guys!" It really meant the world to me that they all nodded in agreement. We all group hugged and the questions about the baby started from the girls while Eddie wanted to know how I was going to finish the year. "Whoa guys stop with the questions. I just found out like two days ago. I know how I am going to finish the year. I'll pretty much be sitting out of the combat classes but Alberta is still working with me lightly. Trials are in two weeks so the baby should be fine, plus, by now, all of the guardians on campus know about the pregnancy so they won't insist on working me to hard. As for the baby stuff, I will be moving to court with Lissa to be her guardian but that's as much as I know right now." Everyone happily backed off and left my room, now it was only Gregory and I.

I was sitting on my bed and he was standing at the side. He took my hand in his, "Remember what I said before?" I gave him a questioning look, "I'll help you with whatever you need." I tightened my hand in his and with my free hand, I pulled him down to my level. For a second, I doubted myself but I didn't care enough, I gave him a soft peck on the lips. He returned it greatly and with that, he said goodnight and left my room with a smile.

I lay in bed for hours thinking about that kiss and what all that meant. I kept telling myself that it could have meant nothing but I knew for sure that this baby, meant everything. I fell asleep rubbing my stomach and whispering to myself about how this baby's life would be hectic but I would do everything in my power to make it the best that I could.

**AN: what did you guys think? Let me know :) -Sammy 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Let's try for number three for the day. I'm just so full of writing today. Soooooooo many words! lol well read on my fellow nerds ;) -Sammy **

Chapter Six: RPOV

The last few months have been absolutely hectic. I'm now five months pregnant and FINALY the morning sickness stopped. I mean, it wasn't entirely horrible because I had Greg by my side through it all but waking up sick really put a damper on your day plus I really hate throwing up next to my boyfriend. That's right! Greg and me are officially dating! Here at court we weren't sharing a room but he was almost always around. He was there for my first ultrasound and he was there when I first got to see the baby and now today, I get to find out the sex! I'm beyond excited.

Gregory spent the night with me last night after I called him around midnight and asked him to bring me Subway, my most frequent craving. He went out to get it and by the time he got back, he was to tired to go back to his own room. He slept in my room with me and I was snuggled in his arms which I had to work around because of my stomach. Not only did he rub my stomach until I fell asleep but when he thought I was fully asleep, I heard him whisper, "Daddy's here baby, daddy's here." I smiled and then fell right asleep.

In the morning, he went back to his room to get ready for my doctors appointment. My doctors appointments were pretty easy to set up here at court considering a lot of people here didn't really require any frequent visits to the doctors.

I dressed in a pair of tights and baggy t shirt that happened to belong to Greg after I hopped out of the shower. Perfectly on time, Gregory knocked on my door and I opened it, went to grab my purse and then join him outside of my door. We held hands the whole walk to the doctors office that was here at court. He occasionally leaned down to kiss my cheek and I loved it. 

When we got to the doctors office, my doctor, Dr. Alice, took me back right away. She did her little gel magic that I've gotten used to over the months and my eyes were glued to the screen that showed my little miracle. I was amazed by how much my little angel had grown over the months and it nearly brought tears to my eyes. It never gets old.

Alice's voice brought both mine and Greg's attention back to her. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" she asked.

Greg and I shared a single look before turning back to her and saying "yes" simultaneously. She chuckled at us before focusing her attention on the screen. For a minute she stared at the screen without saying a word and I began to become anxious. I felt Greg rub my hand with his thumb.

"Well.. it looks like you're having a..."

I called Lissa to invite her and Christian over for dinner at my place tonight which really meant burger and hotdogs. Also, I invited over Eddie and Mia who were now dating and they were sharing an apartment here at court, and Adrian. When Greg and me got back to my apartment, he fired up the grill that I had in my backyard. The backyard wasn't huge but it was big enough for a toddler to play around when my baby was older. I rubbed my tummy lovingly.

While Greg grilled, I decided to lay down for a nap before everyone came over and I was woken up by Lissa sitting on the side of my bed. We went downstairs and the guys were all talking about whatever it is that guys actually talk about. I sat down at my kitchen with Mia and Lissa. We were talking about baby stuff when the guys came to sit with us.

"SSSOOOOOO?" Lissa said, anxious to know the sex of the baby. Everyone leaned in to hear the news. All of my friends had been super supportive during my whole pregnancy so far and they all have wanted to know what the sex was since a couple weeks after they found out about it.

Greg and me shared a look before turning to our friends and announcing "It's a boy!" The guys looked extremely happy that I was having a boy. Liss and Mia looked slightly disappointed but excited none the less and our conversation turned into a plan to go out baby shopping for the first time tomorrow to get a crib, a carrier, a car seat, those types of things. I agreed and Greg said that he would go with us and I was happy for that. He'd been there through everything, it only made sense that he would be there for this too.

The crew was at my place for a few hours before everyone retired to their rooms, including Greg. I spent the night in my apartment alone with my baby to keep my company and I was okay with that. I spent time thinking and making mental plans for him. I also asked him a question.

"Well baby, what would you think about Gregory being your daddy?" I felt a light kick in the side of my tummy, "Yeah, I think he would like that too." I fell asleep with a smile on my face and a hand on my stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: okay guys so I can't sleep so I thought that I should just keep writing haha. I don't own the VA characters, Richelle Mead does **

Chapter seven: RPOV

Time flies when you're pregnant. Well... at least for me it does. I was already 8 months pregnant and I was pretty much resigned to my bed until I gave birth. I wasn't really that upset that I was stuck in bed because honestly, my belly was just too much weight for my feet and back to handle. But, it was boring. I had my laptop and TV plus all of my friends to keep me company. Greg was over all of the time to get me things, although he still didn't live with me. We both agreed that it was to soon for that. He openly called the baby his now and I loved that. I loved that he felt that the baby was his just as much as I felt it. In our eyes, the baby was his more so than it was Dimitri's.

We had pretty much everything set up for when the baby comes. The apartment I have here at court is a two bedroom so we decided to paint the babies future room. It was adorable in my opinion. There were trees painted all along the walls and cartoon looking animals all around; monkeys hanging from trees, birds flying around. On his ceiling, there was a night sky with glow in the dark stars lighting it up. It was the cutest thing ever. My baby boy's crib was set up in the corner of the room, it was a wood color to match the designs on the wall. In another corner of the room sat a wood colored rocking chair for me or Gregory if we wanted to hold our little angel. It really was a sight to behold. I loved it.

A few weeks ago, the girls had thrown me a little baby shower and it was amazing. It was so much fun and I got a whole bunch of little outfits for my baby and a few onesies for when he's born. Greg and me took the liberty to spend some time just the two of us and went shopping for more onesies along with diapers and spit up rags and of course, baby monitors. We were completely prepared, the only thing missing was our little angel to decide to make his appearance.

I was 33 weeks pregnant, 3 more weeks until my due date and I was starting to get a little anxious and because of that, Greg kept chastising me that it was bad for the baby. It was his job to calm me down if I got like that or if I got a little to moody for everyone to handle and he was great at it. He stayed the night every night just in case I went into labor during the night. He kept freaking out because I was having Braxton Hicks contractions and I had to keep telling him that everything was fine and that my water was still intact.

**Fast forward two weeks: **

I was dreaming, I knew that I was but that didn't make my nightmare any less scary. I was running through the forest away from strigoi that wanted to hurt my baby. While I was running, I tripped and fell into a lake and that's when the strigoi caught up with me.

I woke up gasping for air. Gregory woke up instantly, probably sensing my fear. I'm not entirely sure how he does that but somehow he manages to. He instantly started rubbing circles on my back and whispering sweet nothings in my ear. It was then that I realized something was off. A split second after I realized that something was off, a contraction hit... hard. It was hard and unexpected, it caused me to half scream out in pain. Gregory pulled the covers that were wrapped around my body and noticed that our sheets were wet. My water had broken.

Greg pulled a shirt over his naked chest and pulled me up, off of the bed.

"Can you walk?" he asked. I nodded slightly and started walking towards the door. My contractions seemed to be pretty spread apart. I made my way towards the front door to my apartment while Greg grabbed the bag full of the things we would need while at the hospital that we have had packed for over a month.

We were forced to walk the short distance it was to the doctor's office. While we were walking, Greg called the doctor so that when we got there, there would be a wheelchair waiting for me. He also called Lissa, who called everyone else. It took us a little while longer to get to the doctor's because of my contractions. At one point, Greg picked me up and carried me, bridal style, the rest of the way.

A few hours into my labor, which was hell by the way, my mom and dad showed up along with Greg's parents. I had met Greg's parents during my third month of my pregnancy and they were really nice. They loved that Greg and me were together and they loved it even more that their son was finally going to be able to father a child. I'd found out that my father was Abe Mazur shortly after I graduated. He made a guest appearance at my trials and a couple weeks later, my mom introduced us as father and daughter.

I was just taken to the delivery room and the only people with me were my mother and Greg. My contractions were constant now and I'll admit that I was being a huge bitch to my mom and Greg but neither of them really seemed affected by it. 18 hours after I got to the hospital, my beautiful baby boy was welcomed in to the world. He was gorgeous. The only thing that he had of Dimitri's was his eyes, and they were gorgeous just like Dimitri's had been when I last saw him. He was laying in my arms, sleeping for the first time since he was born, "Hi baby, I'm your mommy and I love you very, very much."

The nurse came back in after leaving me and Gregory along with the baby for a while. We had been talking about names and Gregory had been holding him telling him that he was his daddy and he would never let anyone hurt him.

"So, have you decided on a name?" the nurse asked. I nodded and looked back down at my precious angel.

"Mason. Mason Anthony Hathaway." I smiled as I said and out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the nurse smile as well.

"That's very cute. Did you just pick it or did you name him after someone?"

My smile faltered a bit but it came back as soon as I looked at Mason again. "Yes. I named him after an old friend of me." With that the nurse smiled and left the room. I told Gregory to go get our friends who were sitting in the waiting room.

When they came in, I looked up at them and said, "Everybody, meet Mason Anthony Hathaway." Eddie looked like he was going to cry when he heard the name. Lissa came over to me and asked to hold him and I gratefully let her.

"Hi, Mason, I'm your aunty Lissa." she cooed, making both me and Gregory smile. After Lissa held him, Eddie made his way over to her, asking to hold my little Mason. When Eddie was holding Mason in his arms, he let his tears fall.

Eddie was rocking him back and forth. "Hey little Mase, I'm your uncle Eddie, and when you're older me and you are gonna be best buds and I'm going to tell you lots of stories about the guy that you were named after. He was a great guy and he would love you, I just know he would have." I smiled and let my own tears fall.

Everyone else took turns holding him until Gregory told everyone that I was tired. They all left leaving me and Greg alone. He held Mason and sat down in the chair next to the bed I was laying in. I fell asleep looking at my precious angel laying in the arms of my amazing boyfriend. My two men.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: ALLLRIIIGGGHHHHTTTT chapter eight ladies and gentleman! Probably just ladies though haha. Here's a surprise Gregory POV. Let me know what you guys think. I hope you enjoy :) again, I don't own the vampire academy. **

Chapter Eight: RPOV:

RPOV:

After I spent an hour of so sleeping, I woke up to the sound of the door of the room opening and closing. The nurse came in.

"Okay mommy, are you going to breast feed your little angel here?" the nurse asked me. I nodded. To be honest, I wasn't really sure what to expect, I mean I'm only 18. I knew the gist of it but I wasn't entirely sure.

At first, it was a little awkward to have the nurse touch me in such intimate places but I got over it quickly. All I cared about was the fact that she was helping me bond with my new baby boy and that was all I could ask for.

After a few minutes of watching him eat, I felt Greg press a kiss to my forehead. A few minutes after that, the nurse came back in and taught me how to burp him and by that time, she had to take him back to the baby room. But no matter, we get to take him home tomorrow.

When we finally got to leave the hospital, we got everyone checked out and we went out to the car. I carried Mason all the way back to my apartment and when I got there, I told Gregory to go over to his place and get all of his stuff together so that he can officially move in. We had been talking for a couple of months about him moving in and I decided to take the initiative and tell him to go get his stuff.

He looked at me cautiously, "Are you going to be okay with the baby for a couple of hours."

I smiled up at him and then smiled at the sleeping baby in my arms, "I think that I'll be okay. But I want us to be official, official." He smiled back at me and then bent to kiss the baby boy in my arms before he nodded and left to his apartment.

GPOV:

He was so gorgeous that I wanted to cry. Mason. It fit him, it really did. Rose told me the story about her old friend that she named him after and I thought it was so sweet. My Rose is very sweet, contrary to popular belief.

I couldn't help but remember that Mason wasn't really mine. He was the guy, Dimitri's. I hate that guy and I don't even know him. Anyone with the nerve to leave Rose after they slept with her. Honestly, I can't understand how anyone could do that to her. She was precious and nobody will ever do that to her again.

Another thought that I couldn't stop from running through my head was the memory of the child that I never got to have. It was sad but I'm a firm believer in the belief that everything happens for a reason. Maybe, as sad as it was to think, Alex and I were meant to lose the baby. Maybe, we just weren't meant to be together. That makes a lot of sense now though because had that not have happened, I wouldn't be with Rose right now. I love her.

While I watched her breast feed OUR beautiful, little Mason, I stuck my hand in my pocket and felt the small velvet box that I had there. I smiled as my hand left my pocket. Leaning over the hospital bed, I kissed Mase and my Rose on the head.

"Go over to your apartment and pack up your stuff." I couldn't believe it! She finally wanted me to move in. The topic had come up a lot before but it always ended with her saying that she wasn't ready for it yet. I was okay with that, though because I spent the night with her most of the time. I loved the feeling of her in my arms. She was so soft and gorgeous and glowing with her pregnancy.

I smiled at the thought of her and Mason the entire walk to my apartment. When I got to my place, I grabbed all of the boxes that I had stashed in my closet that Rose didn't know about. I didn't have much that I really needed so I decided to pack most of my clothes and some of the baby stuff that I had over at my place for reasons unknown.

When I was done, I carried my boxes back over to Rose's and I guess now my place. I got there and set all of my boxes down in the living room and started looking for Rose. Surprise, surprise, she was sleeping in her room... uhm our room... and the baby was sleeping in the crib that was set up next to the bed. Yes, we have two cribs. We would have been happy just moving the crib from the baby's room to our room but Lissa thought that it was necessary for us to have two. I don't know, she's an odd duck. I smiled at them both before I went back to the kitchen and made some breakfast.

I made lots of food considering that Rose had been complaining that she had to eat hospital food. About an hour later, I had ham, eggs, sausage, and juice on a plate and I was waking Rose up.

Putting the plate out of her arm range, I tapped her shoulder and surprisingly, she did swing her arm in my direction. Her eyes opened up and immediately they went to the food in my hand.

RPOV:

He brought me breakfast in bed? Awh. He's the best man ever. We sat in bed and watched the show Baby Daddy while he helped me finish my food. Halfway done with the food he made, the baby started to cry. No, more like he started wailing... loudly. I rushed to the crib and picked him up. To be honest, I didn't really know what was wrong with him but as soon as I picked him up and started to rock him back and forth, he quieted down. I was really just holding him and rocking him.

"Shhh baby, mommy's here. It's okay my little prince." At that, he stopped crying and quickly fell back asleep. He was precious when he slept.

**AN: Alrighty guys. Let me know if you want another baby chapter or if your tired of the little baby and want you want a little toddler. By the way, don't worry, Dimitri will be making his appearance soon. Let me know what you guys think :) -Sammy**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay so firstly, I would just like to say that there's a guest that left a review on chapter 8 and she (or he you never really know) cracks me up. Haha she said "if Dimitri splits up my couple, I'll have to cut the bitch." haha you make my day Guest so I thought I would just point you out haha. Anyways, it's about 330 in the morning were I am and I can't sleep so I'm gonna write. I still don't own the Vampire Academy. **

Chapter Nine: RPOV

The first couple of weeks of Mason's life were hell on earth mixed with Heaven for me. During the day, it didn't matter if he was crying or sleeping, he was angelic and amazing and I loved him with all of my heart, however, if I was trying to sleep and he was crying... well it was hell. I had Gregory for help and he was glad to be giving it but that didn't change the fact that we were both woken up if he cried. It was exhausting. I was still on maternity leave so I wasn't guarding but Greg was so I felt bad that he was constantly being woken up.

I didn't really get many days off, away from Mason but that really didn't bother me much. I love being with him at home. However, tonight, Lissa insisted on watching Mason so that me and Greg could go out. Gregory told me that he wanted to take me out on our first official date. We had been out together before but usually with our friends. Tonight was different. Tonight he was taking me out to a fancy dinner and despite my not wanting to leave Mason, I was excited to go out.

Eddie was Mason's favorite uncle. Of course, he couldn't talk yet but I haven't heard him cry when he was with Eddie unless he needed changing or was hungry. Christian was his least favorite and as much as I'm sure that he would hate to admit it, I think it actually kind of hurts Christian's feelings. Little Mason loved Adrian and Lissa too, and I wasn't sure if it was because of their spirit charisma or because they were just that awesome with him. Tonight, however, I was leaving Mason in the care of Lissa and Christian. It was originally just going to be Lissa but she talked me into letting Christian help her out. I still wasn't entirely sure about that but Greg got me out of the house away from the baby.

The restaurant that we are at is beautiful. It's one of those places that you can only get into if you're wearing a suit or a fancy dress. Because of this rule, Greg was wearing a white dress shirt, a black tie, and black dress pants and man did he look good. I'm wearing a red high low dress. It was flowey. The low portion stopped a few inches above my knee and the longer part went about halfway between my knee and my ankle. For shoes, I was wearing silver 3" stilettos. I had my hair in soft, romantic curls that were pinned up. I looked pretty good for a new mom.

We order lobsters to share, despite my protests because of money purposes but he insisted. The dinner was extremely nice and at one point, I ended up calling Lissa to make sure that Mase was okay. I had left her bottle of breast milk and she'd been around watching and learning how to take care of him properly but I was still concerned.

Greg and me were having casual conversation most of the night and about two hours of eating lobster and drinking water, we ordered desert. He insisted on letting me eat the majority of our chocolate cake but he occasionally took a few bites. It was a pretty big piece of cake. After 20 minutes, we finished the cake. TEAM WORK.

We were back to having a casual conversation but no longer eating. Suddenly, during our conversation about certain guardian things going on at court, he stopped talking and looked at me with a smile on his face. I returned his smile without even realizing it. Seeing his smile brought a smile to my own face. Our conversation was long forgotten as we gazed into each others eyes.

"There's another portion of your desert." he smiled at me.

I knew that my eyes held a question in them but I smiled anyway, "Oh yeah? And what would that be."

He smiled widened and he got up from the table. I watched him curiously but when he bent down on one knee and he pulled out a small red velvet colored box, all of my questions were answered and I felt tears come to my eyes before he even said anything.

He grabbed my hands with his as he looked up into my eyes. "Rosemarie Hathaway," It was as if those words triggered a response in everyone because we soon as he said my name, the heads of everyone in the restaurant turned to us, the servers stopped serving, the people stopped eating and even some people who worked in the kitchen came out to watch. "Since the day that I first day that I saw you at that party, I knew that you were the most beautiful woman in the word." I heard people 'awe' distantly. All of my attention was on Gregory. "I was worried that I wouldn't ever see you again but the next day, I saw you with tears running down your cheeks and I knew that I would always feel the need to protect you and love you. You have given me everything that I could ever have asked for in the world. You have given me love to fill the empty void that I had in my heart, you have given me a beautiful son to love and to cherish for all of eternity. As I kneel before you, I ask that you give me one last thing; the permission to call you my wife for the rest of forever. So, Rosemarie Hathaway, will you do my the great pleasure of being my wife?"

I could have cried at the speech that he put on for me, and it appeared as though other people had actually shed tears. I didn't see them of course, my eyes were glued to the man kneeling before me, the man I knew in my heart, mind, and soul was my true love. I once thought that I loved Dimitri, but now I knew that I needed to move on from the past and realize that Gregory Allan was my now and forever.

For a second, I was speechless, overcome by the love I felt for this man, but a second later, I pulled him up to me for a kiss before yelling, "YES! Yes, Gregory Allan I will marry you!" his eyes mirrored the sparkle of tears that I had and he lent in to give me a long and passionate kiss simultaneously sliding the ring onto my wedding ring finger while cheers erupted in the restaurant. Seconds later, our waitress came over with another big piece of chocolate cake with frosting and a cherry on top. Spelled out in chocolate sauce on the plate was the word "Congratulations!" It was so sweet.

We ended up taking the cake home in a fancy to-go box. When we got back to my apartment, Lissa guessed what my answer had been when she saw mine and Gregory's faces. She squealed and ran over to us, wrapping her arms around us both. Later that night, we split the cake into two and it was shared between Lissa, Christian, Gregory and me.

That night, I laid in bed on my slide, facing the baby's crib, with Gregory's arms wrapped about my waist from behind me. I smiled at my sleeping baby boy before smiling down at my ring finger and the new diamond that sat there. My last coherent thought before falling into sleep was, "My life is the greatest that I could have ever asked for."

**AN: So what do you think guys? Is Gregory that most amazing guy in the entire world? He is to me haha. The next chapter will be three years later just so you all know and a surprise appearance will be taking place ;) thanks for reading and let me know what you guys think about this chapter! - Sammy **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, guys. There's a lot of drama going on in my life lately and I couldn't bring myself to write anything, I was kinda just laying in bed. But today I decided to give you guys a chapter or two. Hope you enjoy it :) it's got a much awaited character to appear ;p. OHH, WHO ELSE IS EXCITED FOR THE VA MOVIE?! I KNOW I AM! Anyway, Once again, I do not own the Vampire Academy. **

**Three Years After Chapter Nine: **

Chapter Ten: RPOV

"Mommy, can we go to the gym today?" asked my three year old angel, Mason. I turned to my , Gregory and gave him a pleading look. Our schedules as guardians at court were pretty flexible but that doesn't mean that we never have to work. Today was Greg's day off so Mason didn't have to go to day care all day but I didn't have the day off so it would just be Greg and Mase together all day.

Mason took after Dimitri in so many ways that at times, it was hard to look into his eyes. When I look into his eyes, sometimes all I can see if the man that left me all those years ago. He also took after him in his training. Mase was only three years old and yet he always wanted to go to the gym with me and Greg so that we could teach him some things. Greg was almost always the one he wanted to go with, not that I minded, I love seeing them together. They were truly father and son together.

Gregory was there for Mason's first words, his first steps, his first everything. He taught him how to throw a real punch, although they aren't very hard. They were adorable together and Greg is more of a parent to Mason than Dimitri could ever hope to be.

Nodding to me, Greg turned to Mason and got down on his knees so that they were at the same level. "Buddy, moms gotta work today so she can't take you. But, if you come to the store with me to get dinner for tonight then I'll take you to the gym afterwords." he finished with a smile.

Mason started to jump up and down with excitement and I couldn't contain my smile at my boys. "Yay!" It became apparent to me as soon as he could talk that he inherited my excitement. While Greg took Mason upstairs to get changed out of his pajamas and into his daytime cloths, I went to mine and Gregory's room to get into my uniform. Since I got off of maternity leave when Mason was still a baby, I became one of Lissa's many guardians. Being elected queen meant that she had about 7 guardians with her at all times. I was the head guardian and yes, I take a lot of pride in that. Being a guardian to the queen meant that I had to look professional and kickass at all times so my daily uniform was a basic black suit.

I was just buttoning up my suit jacket when I got downstairs and saw Mason sitting on the couch watching the Baby Looney Toons. He was wearing cute blue and black plaid shorts and a blue tee shirt that said "Ladies Man" on it. He looked adorable especially with his short, black hair ruffled up like it was. I was just thinking about how much and how fast he was growing up when my thoughts were interrupted by Gregory walking downstairs in faded blue jeans and a tight fitting black tee shirt. He looked goooood. I smiled at him and ran my hands through Mason's messy hair, trying to smooth it down. Greg noticed it and he grabbed a hair brush.

"Well," I said, smiling at my boys, "I need to get to work but I will see you boys later." I bent down to kiss Mase's forehead before wrapping one arm around Greg's neck and leaning in to kiss him while Mason screamed, "GROSS!" it was hysterical and our laughs broke up our kiss. I smiled at them both before grabbing my stake and strapping it to my belt and heading out the door.

In all honesty, being a guardian to the queen was kinda boring. No strigoi have attacked in months. I think that they were actually starting to grow intelligent because they realized that every time a strigoi was sent to court, they didn't even make it past the gate so they stopped trying. Mostly all I did was watch Lissa do paperwork and attend meetings about laws a such and as I think we all know, I really don't care that much about laws.

I was sitting around without doing much more then letting my thoughts wander when Hanes came over to me to tell me that they were having an issue at the front gates and they needed me there to officiate. I agreed to go because there wasn't really anything for me to do here so why not.

The walk from the royal office that Lissa worked at when she wasn't sitting on the throne was about a 15 minute walk away from the front gates of court and I enjoyed the alone time. When I got to the front gate, I was met by a personal guardian friend of mine, Alex.

I look at him a little bored because I really want nothing more than to be at home with my boys today. "Hey Alex, what's going on over here? Hanes says there's a problem?"

He shook his head and looked irritated at whatever was going on. "We just have some guests here that nobody told us to expect and of course, that backs everything here up and we just need you, being head guardian, to clarify that they are allowed to be here."

I rolled my eyes. I hate when this shit happens. It really does mess everyone up. When people aren't invited or aren't on the list to be expected, nobody has background information on them and it's really just a lot of unnecessary work. "Did you guys already run background on them?" I asked Alex.

He smirked, "The people said that they are familiar with you and Queen Dragomir so Hanes instructed me to just wait for you to give the okay." I nodded and he led me to the rest of the way to the front gates to meet the people outside. You see, without proper background checks and a significant amount of information on the person, they aren't even allowed to take a breathe on the inside of the court gates. It was a big deal here to keep it safe for everyone within it's gates.

The walk from where we were standing currently to the actual gates was about 2 minutes long plus we had to make out way through the other gate stationed guardians. As soon as we got to the gate, I immediately spotted where the unexpected visitors must have been because a group of guardians were surrounding them. I didn't stop walking until I stopped in my tracts at the sight of who was standing there. The unexpected guests.

Alex must have informed the guardians surrounding the guests because they all backed up a few steps and spread out so that I could get a good look at the guests. I didn't need it though because I already knew who was standing there. And I was shocked. Utterly and completely shocked to the bone. As soon as they spread out, I wanted to run away from there as fast as I could, and believe me when I say that that's pretty fast. I couldn't do that though, it's been three years and that's long enough for me to speak to him again.

I raised my chin and straightened my back so that my body radiated the confidence that I wanted to feel but couldn't in his presence. I walked forward until I was standing a few feet away from the man that I didn't want to see nor plan on seeing ever again but I guess that was what I was here for anyway, right? People were here and no one planned on them being here.

Not only was he here, but his horrible tramp was here with him too and they were holding hands.

I managed to keep my guardian mask glued onto my face even though I was screaming on the inside. I nodded to them both before say, "Guardian Belikov, Lady Ozera." I turned on my heal to go back to Alex to tell him that they were clear before quickly walking as far away from there as I could get before making it back to Lissa. She could see the look on my face that was momentarily uncovered from my guardian mask and she quickly sent everyone away and out of her office. When everyone was gone, I broke down in Lissa's arms.

He was back.

**AN: Dimitri's back! How do you think Rose will react when she actually has to talk to him and Tasha and what about Mason and Gregory. How do you think Greg will react knowing that the first man to truly capture his Rose's heart is back in town. Will Dimitri try to take Rose and maybe even Mason back? Stay tuned to find out and let me know what you guys think in the reviews! :) -Sammy **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Second chapter of the day ladies and gentleman! WooooHooo! Anywho I hope you enjoy the Dimitri drama :p. By the way, just a warning but it may or may not get a little "m" rated between Greg and Rose near the end of this chapter. I still don't own the vampire academy :'( **

Chapter Eleven: RPOV

Dimitri was back with HER... I didn't think I would ever see him again, not that I really wanted to. I was happy without him. I had a beautiful son whom I loved with all of my heart and I had Gregory, my amazing fiance, soon to be husband as soon as Mason was old enough to be the ring barer. I didn't need Dimitri in my life anymore and I was fine without him.

I cried on Lissa's shoulder for a few minutes before I could bring myself together and lift my head to dry my eyes. She looked guilty so I tried to get into her head but she was blocking me. I gave her a questioning look.

"Uhm... Rose?" I just looked at her as if to give her the okay to continue. "I kinda knew that Dimitri and Tasha were coming." I'm sure my look conveyed outrage because she quickly tried to calm me, "Just let me finish before you jump to conclusions, Rose. I knew that they were coming because Tasha wanted to see Christian for his birthday and since Dimitri is her guardian, he had to come too. I didn't want you freaking out so I didn't tell you... I guess I didn't really think about the fact that you were gonna find out eventually..." I saw her tear up. She really hated me to be mad at her.

I hugged her and she was tense for a moment, probably shocked that I had reacted this way. When I leaned back, I wiped my eyes with my finger tips. "I'm not mad at you, Liss. I guess I should have known that I would have to see him again eventually. I'm just worried. I'm worried about Mason and Gregory. Mason has gone his entire life thinking... well knowing that Gregory is his father and that's what everyone says he is anyway. Greg is Mase's dad, he's been there for everything, he reads to Mason whenever he goes to bed, he rocked him to sleep when he was a baby, he does everything with him for God's sake and I don't want Dimitri waltzing in here and figuring out that Mason is technically his. Not to mention, how is Greg gonna react with Dimitri." I started tearing up just thinking about my men being hurt. I love them both so much and I swear, if Dimitri hurts either of them, I will have his head on a stick on display in my office.

When I left Lissa's office, I called Eddie to explain what was going on. Eddie hated Dimitri for many reasons, 1. he didn't have the self control to stay away form his own student and 2. he left me broken and pregnant were the main reasons. He understood why I wanted to talk to Gregory about it without having to worry about Mason overhearing. Eddie didn't want Dimitri to find out about Mason anymore then I did so he agreed to take him for the night to have a "bro night for the guys" while I talk everything out with Greg. I was so thankful.

My shift ended with Lissa and as soon as another guardian came, I was on my way back to my apartment. When I got to my apartment, Gregory and Mason were playing with fire trucks and police cars and little lego men on the living room carpet. I smiled at them before going upstairs to change. I changed into some yoga pants and one of Greg's tee shirts. I put my hair up in a bun while I walked down the stairs.

As soon as I got down stairs, I sat down next to Mason and Greg. "Hey bud." He looked up at me with a full smile, showing off his missing teeth, it was too cute.

"Hi, Mommy." he said.

"What do you say to going to hang out with Uncle Eddie tonight? Uncle Addie is gonna be there too." I smiled encouragingly at him. He loved them both so much. Adrian was going over to Eddie's place tonight anyway and Eddie said that Adrian wouldn't mind hanging out with Mason too.

I could see Mason's excitement grow with my every word. "Uncle Addie and Uncle Eddie?" he smiled.

I smiled back at him and nodded and he jumped up, throwing his arms around my neck, squeezing me hard while he was simultaneously jumping up and down. I laughed and so did Greg even though he was still giving me a question mark look. I gave him a look that said, 'I'll tell you later.' we pretty much mastered that look over the last three years. He nodded and I stood up taking Mason's hand. "Let's go upstairs and pack an over night bag okay, sweetheart?" he nodded and bounded in front of me up to his room.

When I dropped Mason off at Eddie's apartment, he told me good luck and I walked back to my own. I got back and Greg was sitting on the couch watching TV. He looked up at me and smiled. "So what's up, lovely?" I smiled at his use of the word lovely and went to sit next to him on the couch. He turned off the TV, sensing that what I needed to talk about was serious. "What's wrong, Rose?"

I swallowed my uneasiness and looked up to meet his eyes with my own. "Dim- Dimitri's here."

His smile dropped and his expression matched what I was feeling, uneasy. "Like he's here... right now... at court?" I nodded and he pulled me in to him for a hug. He whispered in my ear "It's going to be okay Rose. I promise, everything will be okay."

Shaking my head, I whispered, my voice breaking, "What if he finds out about Mason... I don't want him to try to take him from us... he's ours..."

He pulled back from me to look me in the eye, "That's right... he's ours. If he actually had the nerve to try to take him from us than any court in the world would agree with you. He is ours. He has been ours since he was still in your stomach. You have nothing to worry about, sweetheart. I will do everything within my power to protect you and our son from anything or anyone who would dare hurt either of you." he wiped my tears away with him thumb before leaning in to softly kiss my lips. When he started to pull back, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me to deepen our kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist as he tighten us together.

When it got to the point that we were in a deep make out and I was practically sitting on his lap, he picked me up and carried me upstairs.

**Start of M Scene: **

When we got up to our room, he laid me down on our bed and climbed on top of me all without breaking our kiss. The only time he really broke our kiss was when he moved down to plant soft, perfect kisses all the way down my throat and right behind my eye in my softest spot.

I felt his hands find their way under my shirt to run his hands along my stomach, I heard him murmur "You're so soft, my beautiful." I smiled as his hands lifted the hem of my tee shirt up and over my head.

Eventually, we both ended up naked, kissing in bed. He pulled a condom out of our nightstand. When he pulled up from me to put it on, I made myself a little more comfortable on our bed and waited for him. It didn't take him long to slip it on and then he was back over me sliding into me. As he slid in, we both let out a soft moan and then our lips were back together, moving together softly but deeply.

As he moved back and forth in me, we both reached our climaxes and yelled each other's names in ecstasy. When we were done, he slid the condom off and put on his boxers while I slipped on his tee shirt that was huge on me.

**End of M Scene: **

I fell asleep curled up in his arms and had peaceful dreams until the were interrupted by a certain spirit user that goes by the name of Adrian.

"Hey little Dhampir! Hope I didn't interrupt anything." he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes. And asked how my little one was. He said that he was doing just fine but he missed his mom and dad. He wasn't one of those kids who always wanted to be away from home. I understood and I told him that we would be over there in the morning to come get him because both of us had the day off.

As expected, Adrian wanted to know what was going on that I needed to talk to Greg alone without the risk of Mason overhearing and then relaying it to others. I didn't really feel like talking to Adrian all night so I told him a quick run done of everything that was going on and he completely understood and he was actually a little pissed off that Dimitri had the nerve to show up here when he knew that I was here too.

When Adrian finally left me alone to sleep, I woke up from my phone vibrating on the nightstand where I left it when I changed after working. It vibrated with a text from Lissa. It read: Please don't hate me Rose but tomorrow we are having Christian's birthday dinner and you, Greg, and Mase are all invited... but Tasha and Dimitri are going too. Christian really wants you guys there but he understands if you don't want to go. Personally, I think you should go. It wont be too hard to convince Dimitri that Greg is Mason's father. He looks so much like you that his eyes could pass for Greg's shape and your color. I promise that everything will be okay but we really want you guys there.

I responded: I talked to Greg about it all tonight and I'll ask him tomorrow how he feels about the dinner. We will probably go because it's not like we can hide forever, I mean, Dimitri and Tasha know that we are here. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Liss. I'm exhausted goodnight.

She responded with a goodnight text and I snuggled back into Greg's arms after I put my phone back down. The rest of my sleep went uninterrupted and I was extremely grateful for that.

**AN: Well? What did you guys think about that one? Next chapter will be the dinner so keep your eyes open so you don't miss it. Hope you guys liked it. -Sammy **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: At the request of I'm going to try to squeeze in one more chapter before I have to leave my house for practice. A lot of stuff is gonna go down this chapter. Get ready for the confrontation that you all have been patiently waiting for and you're going to be able to see the darker side of Greg ;P ENJOY. Once again I don't own VA. **

Chapter Twelve: GPOV

Dimitri's back? Dimitri as in the man who broke my princess's heart and left her all alone to deal with it. What if he wants to take Mason away from me... Mason is my son. He has been my son to me since I first saw him on the sonogram and nobody is ever going to change that. Rose and me are getting married this summer and if he thinks that he can just waltz on in here and take her and MY son away from me, he is sadly mistaken and we are going to have some problems. I meant when I told her that I would protect her from everything. I will do just that. If this Dimitri guy takes a single step in a direction that I'm not okay with, me and him are going to have a nice chat.

RPOV:

Greg and I decided to go to the dinner for Christian. He was a friend and we weren't just not going to go all because my ex boyfriend (and biological father of my child) was going to be there with his new sex toy. Ugh disgusting picture.

Since it was Christian's birthday, we decided that everyone should be dressed nicely so I put Mason in a cute little white button up dress shirt and tucked the shirt into black slacks. He was matching Greg while I was wearing a tight, straight purple dress with a deep neckline. I was wearing diamond earrings that Lissa bought for my 21st birthday, a silver necklace that Greg bought for me one day when I was really stressed out, and of course my gorgeous engagement ring. We all looked great and every bit as a family as we were.

While we were walking to Christian and Lissa's, we got about halfway there before Mason stopped and asked Greg to hold him. "Daddy, can you carry me? I'm tired."

Gregory laughed but picked him up. "You're tired, huh? Well, I guess that means early bedtime..." Mason screamed 'no' and me and Greg started laughing non stop and by the time we got to the apartment, it felt like no time had passed.

We didn't really bother knocking because the door was open and they were expecting us. As soon as we got in the apartment, Mason kicked his way out of Greg's arms and ran to give Christian a happy birthday hug. Christian was expecting it so when Mason came over, he bent down and picked him up. I smiled at Christian and Mason. It took him awhile but Mason finally warmed up to Christian and he became just as loved as "Addie (Adrian)" and Eddie. I was just walking over to them when I saw Dimitri sitting with Tasha. I tried to make myself as invisible as possible but it didn't work as well as I thought it would. This became apparent to me when I heard Tasha speak.

"Rose! Is that really you? It's been so long!" I tried to give her a happy and genuine smile but it didn't work out as well as I thought it would. I did, however, avoid any and all eye contact with Dimitri even though I knew he was looking at me.

"Oh my gosh! Tasha, Hi!" totally fake enthusiasm. Thankfully, I was rescued by Greg when he walked with Mason in him arms. Greg came right over to me and kissed my cheek and I could have sworn that I saw him give a glare to Dimitri. I repressed a laugh. He was definitely a keeper.

I saw a shocked look come from both Tasha and Dimitri. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lissa come to the dining room from the kitchen and she immediately stopped when she saw all of us making eye contact with each other.

Tasha cleared her throat, "Uhh... who's this Rose?" I laughed without any humor and asked which one she was talking about. "Well, both I suppose. I don't remember ever meeting either of them." she responded.

I smiled and took Mason from Greg's arms, "This is my little man, Mason." Mason immedietly complained and corrected me.

"Mommy, I'm not little!" I laughed and assured him that he was right, he wasn't little anymore.

"This is my mini man, Mason," I corrected myself, earning a smile from everyone in the room, including Dimitri. I then turned to Greg and smiled big. I put my free hand that wasn't supporting Mason's weight and placed it on Greg's shoulder. "And this, is my fiance, Gregory Allan." Greg smiled at being introduced as my fiance and he bent down and kissed my temple. I think that I saw Dimitri scowl in the corner of my eye but as soon as I looked, it was gone and his guardian mask replaced it.

Mason got up to go play with Eddie and left me and Greg sitting with Christian, Lissa, Tasha, and Dimitri. Dimitri wasn't saying anything, he was just sitting in silence unless Tasha brought him up. I sat and listened to all of their stories and I participated and acted interested and laughed when it was appropriete to laugh. It wasn't easy but Greg rubbed my thigh the whole time in order to keep me calm. Dinner went by smoothly and thankfully, whenever things got even a little awkward, Lissa jumped in to keep the conversation going.

Christian was turning 22 so he didn't really get any presents but he did get a bunch of cards, weird and funny and even some inappropriate cards (from Adrian and Eddie). The only present he did get was from Mason. It was a choker necklace, typical for Christian, that I'm assuming Greg helped him with. It said "Uncle Chrissie" on it and Christian even teared up a little bit. It was a cute uncle/nephew moment.

When dinner was over, I helped Lissa take all of the dishes to the kitchen. We were both doing them when Lissa said that she needed to go ask Christian something real quick. I didn't ask any questions, I just carried on with what I was doing.

I heard footsteps come back to the kitchen, "Lissa I-" I stopped in my tracts when I turned to see Tasha instead of Lissa standing in the entrance of the kitchen. "Oh, hey Tasha. Did you enjoy the dinner?"

She gave me a serious, straight faced look. "Don't play coy with me, Rose. You don't like me just as much as I don't like you." I just gave her a smirk before turning back around to get back to the dishes. "So tell me, when Dimka left your ass, who did you fuck before you got knocked up and had that little brat." I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself while I secretly wished that Greg would come save me again.

I took another deep breath, "That's not really any way to talk to someone is it Tasha?" I really had gotten better with my self control since I had Mason but her calling him a brat and saying that I got knocked up and basically implying that I was a whore. It actually cut deep; so deep that I had to fight back my tears. It's not that I really am soft now but he was my little boy and he was the most important person in my life.

"I don't really give a shit now do I Rose?" she shot back at me. I spun around fast and stormed over to where she was standing until we were face to face.

"Mason was NOT a mistake. I didn't get knocked up." Okay, so it was a slight lie but he wasn't a mistake to me, he was a gift in my eyes. "And for your information, the father is a dhampir."

She laughed darkly at me, "Yeah right, Rose. How pathetic can you possibly get?"

I was raising my hand with the intent of beating the shit out of her when Greg walked in. "Rose, sweetheart, what's taking so-" he saw me and Tasha. "Oh... uhm... Rose, Mason's tired and he wants to go home." I nodded and walked away from Tasha and out of the kitchen. Greg picked up a sleeping Mason in his arms and we told Christian "Happy birthday" once more. Right before we reached the front door of the apartment, I was stopped by the voice of someone saying my name.

"It was good seeing you, Roza. I hope we see each other again before Tasha and I leave." I didn't bother turning around until I felt his presence behind me. I could feel anger radiating off of Greg.

"Yeah... me too." I responded.

Unexpectedly, Dimitri stuck his hand out to shake Greg's. Greg shifted Mason in his arms and stuck his hand out to meet Dimitri's halfway. When they met hands, it looked as though they were both trying to squeeze the life out of the other person's hand. It actually looked kind of painful.

"Uh... Greg... remember... Mason needs to get to bed..." I said in attempt to break the two of them up. Greg nodded and him and Dimitri let go. We all said our goodnights and we left.

_Those two do not like each other_, I thought.

**AN: Wooohooohoooo... things got tense there in the end. Do you think that Tasha will catch on to who the dad is? How do you think Dimitri feels about Rose's son and about Greg? Let me know. Don't forget to review! Love you guys :) -Sammy **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Let's see if we can squeeze another chapter in here :) I do not own the VA series. **

Chapter Thirteen: DPOV

Of course I knew that Rose was going to be there. I was dreading it. How was I going to say anything to her? How was I going to face her after what I did? I expected her to be at court as Lissa's guardian. I even expected her to be head guardian here, she was just that good. However, what I didn't expect was to see her with a son and a fiance. How the hell was I supposed to deal with that? I shouldn't really be that upset at her for moving on from me. I was glad for that, wasn't I? I mean, that's what I did. I moved on. I moved on with Tasha and she was going to have my child. I should be happy. I am happy.

RPOV:

It was obvious that Greg did not like Dimitri at all but that was understandable, I wouldn't like him either if I was him. Greg didn't say it but I knew that he was really worried about losing Mason. He wasn't letting Mason out of his sight since Dimitri and Tasha got here. He was really afraid. I don't know what Mason thought of the two of them yet because he was out cold by the time we got back home.

Gregory took Mason upstairs to his room and tucked him in and then closed his door behind him when he left. He met me downstairs. I was sitting at the kitchen counter waiting for him. I had a plate of cookie in the middle of the kitchen counter that I made earlier. When he came down, I had my head in my hands and I had quiet tears running down my cheeks. What Tasha said to me still stung and it cut deep.

"Hey sweety." he said to me when he walked over to me and rubbed my back soothingly. "Are you doing okay?"

I shook my head no. I wasn't okay. I didn't remember what okay felt like right now. "Did you hear what she said to me?" I cried.

Greg sighed and sat down at the chair right next to me at the kitchen table. "What did she say?" his face conveyed love and sympathy.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let my tears flow freely and I let myself rant. "She basically called me a whore. She asked me who I fucked after Dimitri left to get myself knocked up and she called Mason a brat. I'm not the whore here, she's horrible. My son is NOT a brat. He's NOT a mistake!He's-"

"Okay, shhhhh." he pulled me onto his lap and he rubbed my back while I rested my head on his shoulder. "I know she's horrible. I don't even know her and yet I know that. But, you need to quiet down. Mason's asleep and I know you don't want him to see you like this." I nodded, because it was true. I didn't want my little boy to see his mom like this. I was broken down and I couldn't help it.

I let Greg carry me upstairs to our room where he told me to just rest and clear my head. I fell asleep with my head resting on Greg's chest and his arms tightly around me.

At around 3:00 in the morning, I woke up to Mason tugging on my arm.

"Mommy... mommy... mommy... mommy..." he repeated, gradually getting louder just like a little kid would normally do.

I decided that he wasn't going to stop until I woke up. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Mommy, I had a nightmare..." Poor baby, I thought. I was just about to turn to wake up Gregory but he was already waking up.

"Hey, Buddy, what's wrong?" Gregory asked tiredly. Mason relayed what he had told me and Gregory scooted over to make room for Mase. Mason crawled right in between us and was quickly back to sleep. Me and Greg smiled at each other and then we followed suit.

The rest of the night was uneventful. When I woke up, it was to an overly excited Mason jumping up and down on the bed. I groaned and put a pillow over my head. I distantly heard Greg laugh at me and he helped Mason tackle me. After that, I got up. When I got up, Greg took Mason downstairs to make breakfast. When I was dressed to my liking in yoga pants and a tanktop with my hair up in a bun, I went down stairs. I was met by the aroma of waffles and syrup. Mason was sitting at the table up on his knees and Greg was sitting next to him cutting Mason's waffles into bite sized pieces before Mason drowned them in syrup.

When Mason saw me he ran over to tell me good morning and kiss my cheek. God I love this kid. Gregory came over to me to kiss me good morning when Mason finally let me go. I sat down to have breakfast and Mason bombarded me with questions about what we could do today. We settled on going to the park and then maybe the gym later.

After we were all done eating, I took Mason upstairs to pick out some clothes for him to wear. We settled on some purple shorts and a purple and black tee shirt. He convinced Greg to help him make his hair look like a mohawk and it was adorable. While Mason got dressed, I went back to my room to get dressed and I walked in on Gregory shirtless. I closed the door behind me and watched him.

He turned to me, "What are you looking at ?" he winked.

I smirked at him, "Oh nothing, nothing."

Greg laughed and walked behind me while I was looking in the mirror. He lifted my shirt up and over my head. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and kissed the back of my neck. He mumbled, "Here, let me help you with that."

I sighed and leaned into him. It took a few minutes of him kissing my neck before I came to my senses. I pushed him back and he chuckled. "What's wrong, lovely." I blushed.

"Well, for starters, our son is like a room away." he pulled back and chuckled, obviously agreeing with me. He left me alone to get dressed. I decided to wear silver strapping heels, skinny jeans, a flowy tank top and a fake leather jacket over it. My hair fell in natural soft curls. Greg was dressed in dark jeans and a dark blue tight fitting shirt on. When we got to the park, Gregory took Mason over to the swings, Mason's favorite. I sat down at a bench and watched Greg push him as he yelled "Higher, Daddy! Higher!" It was a Kodak moment for sure.

While I was watching, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned and almost gasped.

"Uhm. Hi Dimitri... what are you doing here?" He sat down next to me on the bench and I couldn't help but scoot away a little bit.

"I just came here to read. I saw you sitting here. What are you doing here?" as his answer, I just nodded towards the boys. "OH. He's cute."

I smiled. "Yeah. He is. He's a really good kid." It kind of felt weird that I was sitting here with Dimitri and talking with him about the son he didn't know was his but I didn't mind.

"Who's the father?" the question came so abruptly that I wasn't really sure that it had happened. I opened my mouth to give him some reason as to why I couldn't answer that but Gregory came over alone and beat me to it.

"What the hell do you think gives you the right to ask her something like that? It's really none of your business but since you so kindly asked," he said sarcastically, "it's me." I smiled up at him.

Dimitri looked pissed off that Gregory blew up on him like he did. "It was just a question and in case you don't know who I am-"

"Oh I know who you are. You're the guy who dated his student while she was in high school. You're the guy who left her broken hearted for no reason. I don't have any kind of respect for you and the fact that you think that you can just waltz back in here and ask her all sorts of personal questions, makes me lose what little bit of guardian related respect that I might have previously had for you."

Dimitri looked like he was ready to throw a punch but he looked back at me, "Rose, come on, tell me who did that to you."

"Did WHAT exactly to me, Guardian Belikov?" I was pissed now too. I hated that people kept implying that Mason was a mistake. "Mason was not a mistake Guardian Belikov. I love him with all of my heart, just like I love my fiance, who is the father of my son. My son is 100% dhampir. Because I am shadow kissed, I can reproduce with other dhampirs. Now, why don't you do Gregory, Mason, and I all a favor and get the hell out of my life?"

I took Gregory by the arm and started to walk away when I heard a soft murmur, "Roza..."

I stormed back over to where Dimitri stood and smacked him right across the face. "DO NOT call me that Dimitri Belikov. You lost the rights to that name when you lost me. Now leave. Before I do something that-"

"Mommy?" I quickly turned on my mommy smile and turned to Mason.

"Yes sweety?" I asked him.

"Who's he?" Apparently Mason didn't recognize him from the party and I was thankful for that.

"He's no one. We need to go home now sweety." he nodded and I picked him up.

I turned back to Dimitri with Mason in my arms. Mason was watching him intently while I spoke to him, "I mean it Belikov. Stay. Away."

With that, we walked away.

DPOV:

Those eyes. Why did that little Mason's eyes look so familiar? They definitely weren't Gregory's. There was no way. But I had definitely seen those eyes before. Where had I seen them?

**AN: Rose seems pretty upset at Dimitri. Will he be able to break through her barrier or will Greg break through the barrier or Dimitri's face before he gets the chance. And who's eyes are Dimitri thinking of? Did he figure it all out? Wait and see to find out. I hope you liked it :) let me know what you thought. Love you all – Sammy **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews it means the world to me! This chapter might have a little Greg and Dimitri confrontation since you guys seem to walk that so much ;) hope you love it and I'll try to update as much as I did yesterday, today. -Sammy **

Chapter Fourteen: RPOV

After our confrontation with Dimitri, I was a little shaken up and it seemed like Greg was too. We decided that it was best to go home before Dimitri came back to bug us.

Remember when I said that both me and Greg had the day off? Yeah, Hanes has a way of going back on his word and me even being head Guardian, isn't enough to change the schedule. Greg got a call from Hanes telling him to come in to get a small amount of work done. He promised to not take long so I was left alone at home with Mason, who was waaaayyyy to riled up. He wouldn't even sit down to watch cartoons without bouncy up and down. I was exhausted and I wasn't even doing anything.

"Mason, what is it going to take to calm you down, sweety?" I finally asked.

He immediately stopped bouncy and gave me a pleading look, "We could go to the gym, Mommy!" I sighed but texted Greg that me and Mase would be at the gym.

"Alright. Go put on your workout cloths that Daddy bought for you." While he went to do that, I went to put on my own workout attire. I put on black yoga shorts and a purple workout tee shirt. Mason was wearing long sweats that Greg bought for him the first time they were going to the gym. He was also wearing a tight fitting black tee shirt just like his father. Mase as to cute, I swear.

I held his hand while we walked to the gym and when we got there, I told Alex, who was at the gym today too, to watch Mason while I had a bathroom break. I wasn't worried about Mase while I was in the bathroom, Alex watched him a lot and I completely trusted him.

When I got back to the gym, I expected to see him punching Alex's hands or maybe even running around. What I didn't expect to see was Mason playing with none other than Dimitri. To say that my anger made me see red was a colossal understatement. I almost blacked out from being so mad. How dare he play with my son, and how dare Alex let him. Alex didn't even know Dimitri, what if he was like a kidnapper or something. Of course, that wasn't why I was really mad. I was mad because of the simple fact that Dimitri had the nerve to come and play with my son WITHOUT my permission and against my earlier commands.

Dimitri must have either seen me come in or he felt my anger radiating. He told Mason to hold on and even called him Buddy which only added to my anger. He walked over to me and atleast had the decency to look ashamed. As soon as he got to me and we walked out of earshot to the rest of the people in the gym, I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What the FUCK do you think that you are doing?! You have NO right to talk to Mason, ESPECIALLY after I SPECIFICALLY told you to STAY AWAY!" I yelled at him.

He wasn't hesitate to yell back at me. "Don't give me that shit, Rose! You know just as well as I know that Gregory Allan is not the father of Mason!"

Inside I wanted to panic but I held it in, "That's not what this is about Dimitri and you know it!"

"NO! It is what this is about! You want to keep Mason from me!" he got close to my face to yell at me that time but that didn't stop me.

"And why would I want to do that ?!"

"Because you know that he's mine!"

That shut me right up. I didn't know what to say. I tried to nonchalantly glance over at Mason who was messing around with Alex again but Dimitri saw me look.

He continued, "You know I'm right. That's why you get so mad when I'm around him. Well newsflash, Rose, you. Can. Not. Keep. My. Son. From. Me.

With that, he walked away form me, leaving me dumbstruck next to a side wall in the gym. I didn't know what to say or what to think about his last comment. I can't keep Mason from him. What was that supposed to mean. Mason already had a father. He doesn't need another one. I went over to talk to Alex about watching Mason for a while and I would come get him later. He agreed and I left, texting Greg while I walked.

_Hey we need 2 talk. It's urgent. _

_ U okay? _

_ Not sure. Ran into Dimitri _

_ What happened? _

_ Tell u l8r. U almost done?_

_ Yeah, come by the office?_

_ K. love you. _

_ Love you too. _

I sped walked he entire way to his office and when I got there he was just putting away all of his stuff. He saw the expression of fear on my face. "What. Happened?" he asked seriously.

I shook my head, still trying to get over the fact that he knows. "I don't know. He was in the gym and I went to the bathroom for a minute and left Alex to watch Mase and when I got back, Mase was playing with Dimitri. I pulled Dimitri to the side to scream at him without Mason hearing and he said that the only reason that I was so mad was because he was Mason's dad and I didn't want him around. I don't even know how he found out!" the look on Greg's face told me that on the outside, he might be clam but on the inside, he was exploding.

After I finished telling Greg everything that Dimitri had said, even the stuff about how he would have a part in Mason's life, that's when Greg really started freaking out. He was sweating and even shaking a little bit.

"He can't have our Mase. He can't have him. He's not going to take him form us. He's ours." I kissed him to make him stop talking. As cruel as that sounds, it works.

"Dimitri is not going to take our son away from us. He's our son and Dimitri has no right."

"Rose... you're missing the point. His name is on Mason's birth certificate... he does have the right..."

**AN: What do you guys think? You think that Dimitri would go so far as court? And what is Tasha going to say about Dimitri being Mason's dad. Let me know what you think, guys :) love you all, hope you loved it. -Sammy**


	15. Authors Note

**Hey guys, just a quick little note. I am aware that in the world it is required that the father's permission be given to the mother for his name to be put onto the birth certificate but for the sake of the story, I made it so that Dimitri's name was on the certificate. I like things to be tense between characters and that was the only way that I could really think of everything playing out. Sorry if it irks some of you that it's not actually right in terms of laws in the real world. If it bugs any of you so much, just let me know and I'll take down the chapter and rewrite it. Thanks for the reviews, again :) it's makes me feel awesome and makes me want to write even more. I apoligize for the shortness of chapter 14, I'm not really feeling very well right now but I'm going to be posting again today so no worries. Again, if it bothers any of you to much, I have no problem with taking the chapter down and rewriting. Love you all and thanks for reading :) -Sammy**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey guys :) I decided not to rewrite the last chapter. 2Ahalia4U made a valid point. This is VA we are talking about here lol remember they don't follow the typical rules of the real world and because I got two reviews telling me to keep going and only one telling me to change it, I am going to keep it the same because majority rules for me. Well I hope you guys keep reading. I love you all :) -Sammy**

Chapter Sixteen: RPOV

Gregory was right. Under "Father" on Mason's birth certificate it said "Dimitri Belikov" and I couldn't take that back. Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that. Maybe some part of me was hoping that Dimitri would come back for me and he would meet Mason and fall in love with him and we could be one happy family. Maybe that's why I did it. However, now I didn't want that. Now all I wanted was my friends, Mason, and Greg. That was my family and Dimitri didn't have any part of that. I could only hope that Dimitri wasn't planning on taking this to a court of law or anything like that. I wouldn't be able to handle that.

I decided that I need to talk to Dimitri. No, scratch that, me and Greg need to talk to Dimitri. Dimitri needs to know that Mason is mine and Greg's and Greg is his father as far as anyone is concerned. But despite what we thought, we need to be on the same page as Dimitri or else everything would go farther down hill. Gregory and me made a promise to each other that no matter what, nothing would get in between us and Mason. We were worried though, so so incredibly worried.

Taking a chance, I took my phone out of my back jean pocket and texted Dimitri.

_Dimitri..._

_ Yes?_

_ We need 2 talk, me u & Greg_

_ Why should we?_

_ Becuz you know that Mason is your biological son & we need 2 work that out_

_ ...fine_

_ Mason will be with Adrian tonight so come over 2 my apartment. Don't bring Tasha_

_ Alright_

I told Gregory that we should probably try to kiss up to him and make food so he made his most amazing spaghetti with garlic bread. Both of us were shaking all day. When I finally took Mason to Adrian's, Adrian wished me good luck and he kissed my forehead whispering to me, "Everything's gonna be okay, Rose." I nodded and told him to make sure that Mason doesn't know what's going on. He's to young to go through this let alone the fact that he wouldn't understand it. Adrian assured me that he would take care of Mason and that I shouldn't be worried about tonight, he didn't think that Dimitri was capable of doing that to a kid. I guess that we'll find out, wont we?

Me and Greg didn't bother dressing up really nice. It was just a dinner to talk about what to do about everything. Dimitri finally showed up around 6 o'clock. It was super tense in the room.

"Smells good." Dimitri said, breaking the silence.

Greg looked mad already but he participated in conversation, "Thank you."

They basically were just glaring at each other so I decided to get to the point of why we were actually here. "Look Dimitri, I know that you know that technically, Mason is yours and we need to talk about that."

Greg looked nervous and it was Dimitri's turn to look mad. Neither of them were making any effort to shield their emotions. "Okay," Dimitri started, "I'm not just going to not be a part of his life. I'm his father. I have that right." Greg looked like he wanted to say something but he stopped himself.

Me and Greg were sitting on one side of the table and Dimitri was sitting across from us. The food wasn't touched. "You're right, Dimitri. Your name is on Mason's birth certificate. As soon as I can, I'm going to get that changed, but you can't take him from me. Gregory is Mason's father. He has been there for him since he was born and you were not. Whether or not he is biologically related to him, he is as much a father to him as anyone could possibly hope for. Please don't take him away from us." I pleaded with my eyes almost as much as I did with my words. Gregory seemed to be doing it to but Dimitri didn't look like he was having it.

"Rose, you kept my son from me for years. He deserves to know his father."

Greg stepped in then because I obviously wasn't getting through to him. "Weren't you listening? He does know his father. I. Am. His. Father. He only needs one dad." Greg said sternly. Dimitri glared.

"Yes. You're right, Gregory. He only needs one father, and it is going to be me. You won't take my child away from me. Tasha will be his mother and everyone will be fine."

I felt tears come to my eyes and I didn't attempt to stop them. I let them flow down my cheeks. "Dimitri, please! I'm begging you! You can't take him away from me! He is my whole world, please." my voice broke on my last please and I threw my head into my hands and sobbed. Greg was the only one who moved to comfort me and even then he was still pleading with Mason.

"Dimitri, please. You're his father." it was the first time that Gregory actually admitted that he wasn't actually Mason's father. "You're his father," he repeated, "You have to know what's actually good for him..." Greg had silent tears going down his face now to. "He needs to stay with the family that he's known... please... you can't just take him away..."

"No Gregory, that's where you're wrong. I can and I will by any means necessary." with that he stood up from the table and without another word, walked right out of the apartment, leaving me and Gregory both, in tears at the kitchen table thinking about what we were going to do. Gregory held me while I cried. He was crying as well. This dinner didn't go the way we had wanted it to go or even how we expected it to go.

When me and Greg got ourselves together, I called Adrian and told him that I was coming to get Mason. We needed him with us right now. Both me and Greg went to get him and we went to get some ice cream from DQ in the sort of Town Square type place at Court. I think that Mason suspected that something was wrong but he wasn't going to complain about ice cream.

We were out for a while just walking around with Mason and pretending that everything was okay. It was nighttime so the lights of all of the buildings were really pretty and Mason loved them. After an hour or two of walking around and eating ice cream, we made our way back to the apartment. For the first time in a while, me and Gregory got Mase ready for bed. We read him a story together and we both kissed him goodnight.

When it was finally time for us to go to bed, all I wore was a tee shirt and he wore pajama pants and was shirtless. We were cuddled up really close just holding onto each other when we fell asleep.

After a few hours of sleeping, Mason came to wake us up with a nightmare.

"Mommy?" I was already half awake so I fully woke up when he said my name.

"Yeah, sweety?" I said wiping my eyes when I noticed that I had been crying in my sleep.

"Hey buddy." I heard Greg say.

Mason had tears on his face to so I sat up and picked him up off of the floor to sit him on the bed in between Greg and I. "What's wrong sweetheart?" I said and Greg rubbed his back.

"I had a nightmare." I asked about what and he said, "That Ditri man took me away from you, mommy, and you too daddy." Greg looked at me with tears in his eyes. We all laid down and me and Greg ended up whispering to Mason at the same time.

"He's not going to take you away form us, baby."

With that, we all sleep sound through the rest of the night.

**AN: Dimitri is not messing around. He really does want Mason. Poor Greg and Rose and isn't it odd that Mason would dream that? Hmm.. we shall see what Dimitri plans, wont we? Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think. Love you all! -Sammy**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: So I basically have this entire story mapped out in my head, guys and I'm really excited :) so now when I write I don't have to really think about it because I already know what's going to happen! Yay! I don't own the VA series. Love you all . -Sammy**

Chapter 17: RPOV

I woke up in the morning to the doorbell. Mason and Gregory were still sleeping undisturbed in the bed so I carefully got up and went downstairs. Lissa burst in the door and wrapped her arms around me, holding me tight.

"OMG! Rose!" she yelled.

"Dude, Lissa, be quiet, everyone's sleeping."

"Oh.. I'm sorry. But I wanted to see it you were okay. I heard Dimitri talking to Tasha last night about how Mason was his son and how he wanted a court date with you and Gregory about custody rights. Are you okay?!"

I almost cried again hearing that. Not only did Tasha know now which I'm sure that I'll have hell to deal with, but Dimitri was talking court? Why couldn't we all just settle this rationally? Like normal people. Why couldn't Dimitri just let everything go.

"What the hell is Dimitri's problem?!" Lissa yelled. I smirked because it's very rare for Lissa to curse. "I mean, he's having another kid anyway so why does he have to take Mason away from you guys?"

I froze, what did she mean that he was having another kid? "Lissa... what do you mean that he is going to have another kid?"

She looked at me with sympathy... "Dimitri didn't tell you?... Him and Tasha are pregnant..." I nodded. It made sense. I mean, Tasha is definitely a royal bitch but never like she was the first night we talked. I was okay with them having kids, I didn't really give a shit to be honest, I just didn't want him to take my baby away from me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. And if Dimitri really wants to take me and Gregory to court than so be it. Game on Dimitri Belikov, game on." she smiled at my words. Everybody knew that when Rosemarie Hathaway was serious. She. Was. Serious. We talked for a few minutes before Gregory woke up. Mason was still sleeping so we decided to clue Greg in on what was going on and his attitude was the same as mine, he was ready to fight for Mason if that's what it took. We even told him about Tasha having a baby. When Mason woke up though, all conversation stopped. We were worried about him overhearing. Without anything else to say, Lissa left to go back to her apartment.

Later that day, I got a court notice for the next week in the mail. I thought to myself, _Damn this shit works fast. _That night, I got called in by Hanes to come help with a security issue. I told Greg that I needed to go and then I left wearing yoga pants and a tee shirt. I didn't feel the need to dress up fancy being that it's night time and not a lot of people are out. On my way to Hanes's office, I heard people arguing and I couldn't help but overhear and proceed to ease drop.

"Do you expect me to let Belikov to take my child and you expect me to be okay with that? You want me to be okay with the fact that you're pretending that the child is his when it's really mine?!" a man screamed. I peeked around the side of a wall so that I could try to see who was talking and long behold, I knew the girl. The girl was... TASHA. I almost wanted to laugh. So she was lying to Dimitri about it all. Honestly, I felt kind of bad for Dimitri but it only lasted a second before it was replaced with hatred for him.

"What do you expect me to do? If I tell him that the baby isn't his and I break the compulsion then he'll go back to that bitchy little girl, Rose." I couldn't contain my gasp and I quickly ducked behind the wall. Luckily, I didn't hear any footsteps coming my way so I assumed the coast was clear. But I stayed down just in case.

"Why do you even have to keep using compulsion on him, Tasha? It's kind of- ahh! Did you just burn my arm?!" he yelled.

"Yes. I did burn my arm. You don't want to make the mistake of talking like that to me, Alex." my eyes went wide. Alex? My Alex? NO. He wouldn't, would he? I didn't want to think about that. It could be another Alex for all that I know.

I decided that I had heard enough. This wasn't my business. I decided to turn back the way I came and go to Hanes office a different way. While I was walking, I let the conversation that I had heard replay in my head. Tasha was using compulsion on Dimitri? Is that why he was acting so cold and not at all like the Dimitri that I knew? I couldn't help but wonder. If Tasha stopped with the compulsion... maybe Dimitri would stop with the court case. What if it wasn't even his idea. What if Tasha planted that in his mind.

"Helloo? Hathaway?" I jerked my head up. I hadn't even noticed that I was in Hanes office.

I did all of the work that he needed me to do. I was going to ask why I had to do it but after I started, I realized that it was because it was security stuff and that was stuff that I have to take care of personally. I spent about an hour at the office before I was done and went home. When I got home, Mason was sleeping already and Gregory was eating an ice cream bar on the couch. I laughed at him but then I got a text from Dimitri.

_Roza, we need to talk. It's urgent. _

I think that a part of me was expecting this but not this soon. It's only been an hour and a half since I heard Tasha talking.

_Alright? When?_ I responded.

_Now. Is Mase asleep?_ His response came within seconds.

_Yeah... come on over. _

I explained to Greg everything that I had heard that night and he was shocked. Just like me, he didn't think that Alex was capable of being with someone like Tasha, at least we hoped that he wasn't. I also told Greg that Dimitri wanted to come over and he agreed that he should. You never know, maybe this was going to be like the old Dimitri that I knew. Maybe the compulsion was gone now and we didn't have to worry about Mason being taken away.

We were sitting down, cuddling on the couch, watching TV quietly when Dimitri knocked on the door. I opened the door and I saw Dimitri standing there with his guardian look on. I had no idea what he was thinking or what this was all about.

**AN: What do you think is going on with Dimitri? And what about that juicy insight to Tasha? Let me know what you think in the reviews. love you all -Sammy**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hey guys! Hope you love this next chapter. I've been thinking about it all day. I don't own the VA series. -Sammy **

Chapter Seventeen: RPOV

While I was still in school, I was always able to see through Dimitri's guardian mask. Now, I couldn't; and it was worrying me. Stepping to the side, I let him through the doorway, watching him closely. Greg didn't want to be so friendly.

"What do you want Belikov?" Greg said to him harshly. Dimitri looked down at his feet in what appeared to be shame.

"I wanted to apologize and explain myself." Dimitri said, looking to face Greg.

Greg didn't want any of that crap thought. "Cut the shit, Dimitri. What do you want? Come to try to steal Mason out of his bed?"

Dimitri looked Greg hard in the eye and seemed to be incredibly insulted. "No! I wouldn't do that! Tasha would though. She did." I eyed him closely for a moment and then shared a look with Greg before I asked him what he meant. "I overheard her and this Alex guy talking about how she used her compulsion on me since we got here and how she's been making me do things. She said that she couldn't stop using it until we were gone. I also overheard her say that the baby that she's carrying isn't actually mine. It's that Alex guy's." I just looked at him. I already knew most of that, except for a few things that must have been said after I left but who would have thought that Dimitri was there listening at the same time that I was.

Greg and I went to sit on the couch and left Dimitri standing there by the door. We weren't going to offer him any kindness even if he was acting like he was because of Tasha. Mason deserved better than us to just up and forgive Dimitri.

"Look, Gregory, I understand you for hating me and you too, Rose. I understand. I really do. Believe me, if Tasha hadn't been using compulsion, I never would have ever thought about taking Mason away from you and Gregory. Does it upset me that I have a son that I can never really be a part of? Of course it does, but I'm not willing to take him away from the life that he had grown accustomed to. That would be wrong of me." I wanted to cry with relief. The old Dimitri was back and he wasn't going to take Mase away from me.

Greg surprised me by standing up and walking straight up to Dimitri and looking him in the eye. For a moment, I was afraid that he might hit him. Greg had been really wound up about all of this lately and he spent a lot of time at the gym punching the life out of a bag. It was a good thing though. He told me that he was afraid of taking his stress out on me. "Dimitri. I'm not going to lie to you, alright? I don't want you in my son's life. And he is my son, make no mistake. But, I think that we should all discus whether or not we should talk to Mason about this. He's only three and I'm not sure that he will understand what's actually going on but he's a smart kid." Dimitri smiled upon hearing that and I couldn't help but smile too. Greg was the only was who wasn't entirely smiling. He was serious. He really wasn't lying about what he said. Honestly, Greg really did not what Dimitri anywhere near Mason, it had been driving him insane all week.

"I understand, Gregory. I honestly do and I will only stay if Mason wants me to... I'm done with Tasha. She's a liar and a cheater and a lot of other things that I would say if I wasn't worried about Mason hearing me. I truly am sorry about everything that I did to you to. I had no right even if Tasha was making me do it all. I am sorry." me and Gregory were just starring at him in shock. I hadn't expected that Dimitri would say something like that. Tasha must have really had a hold of him for him to have acted like such a prick.

I stood up and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and hugged him tight. I whispered "Thank you... so much." I pulled back from him and went to where Gregory was now standing by the couch.

Gregory stuck his hand out for Dimitri and Dimitri took it. "Thank you." Dimitri nodded to him. I could tell that Dimitri really wanted Mason but I appreciated that he was willing to do it our way. "So, we all agree? We will all get together with Mason to tell him?" we all shared a look and then nodded.

"Mommy?" I heard Mason's small voice come from the top of the stairs. I quickly rushed up and picked him up, carrying him downstairs.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked. Greg came over to the kitchen where I was holding Mase on my waist. Mason sniffled but then caught sight of Dimitri and tried to hide his face in my neck. A small cry escaped him and I rubbed his back. "Shhh. It's okay baby, he's not gonna take you away, I promise. Greg, come him." Greg walked over and took Mason out of my arms.

Greg was always so good with Mason and I could tell that Dimitri was getting a little jealous. "Hey, Buddy." Greg said and swayed back and forth on his feet the way he always had since Mase was a baby. "What's the matter? Why are you up so late?" Mason rested his head on Greg's shoulder and I went over to run my fingers through his hair.

Mason murmured into his daddy's neck, "I had another nightmare, Daddy. And it was about that Dimtri man. Why is he here, Daddy?" Greg started to rub his back with his free head and he kissed his forehead while he rocked him back and forth.

"It's okay, Little Prince." he used my nickname for him when he was a baby, "He's not going to do anything to you, I swear. Nothing will hurt you when Daddy's around." Greg started to slowly walk over to Dimitri and every step looked horrible for Greg and Mason. Mason because he was scared to death of Dimitri and Greg looked like he was afraid that this meant that he was giving his little boy up.

When he finally got all the way over to Dimitri, Greg looked at Dimitri and then back down at Mason, "Hey Bud, see? He isn't going to hurt you." Greg moved to let Dimitri hold him and Dimitri hesitated. Dimitri finally moved to hold Mason and when he help him, Mason didn't lean into him which was understandable because he was scared of him. I was proud of my little man for overcoming a fear, though.

Soon Mason was asking for me and I went over to take him and he quickly fell asleep on my shoulder. "I'm gonna tuck him back into bed." I said to the guys before I started walking back upstairs. When I got upstairs, I tucked Mason back into bed without waking him up and I kissed his head. As I was walking downstairs, I heard Greg and Dimitri talking. For the second time tonight, I ease dropped.

"Look," Dimitri started. "I don't want to take him away from you. I can see that you guys are all a happy family and I wouldn't want to upset that no matter how I was acting before. All I'm asking is that I have a part in his life. I don't care how small or big that part is but I want a part. I'm going to be staying at court because I'm not guarding Tasha anymore."

I heard Greg sigh, "Dimitri... I don't want to take him away from you. I have no right to do that. I know what it's like to lose a child in life. I lost my unborn child while I was in high school and I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anybody. I want you to have a part in Mason's life but I don't want him to know who you are to him. I don't want him to know that you are his father. As far as I'm concerned, I'm his father." Dimitri nodded in agreement. "But all I ask is that you give me something in return for him being in your life."

Dimitri nodded eagerly. "Yes, anything."

Completely serious, Greg looked him in the eye and said, "I want you to the sign the papers so that I am legally Mason's father."

**AN: Woooo... Gregory and Dimitri had a little heart to heart there in the end. Will Dimitri agree? And What will Tasha do when she finds out that Dimitri isn't being controlled by her compulsion any longer? Wait and find out. Love you all. -Sammy **


	19. authors note 2

_Worthless story: you are a pretty heartless and cold writer, you cut Dimitri completely of his own childs life and are going to make him nothing but a stranger and aman that his own flesh and blood fears. This story is so anti Dimitri it's not funny. Rose with Greg is gross and I thought it was not his place to demand that Dimitri sign full costudy over to Greg as the father. This story absolutly disgusts me, you should be ashamed of yourself for writer such garbage. I am sick of people getting on FF VA and paring Dimitri and Rose with other people, you are obviously NOT a loyal Dimitri and Rose fan, you are a hater and nothing else. _

^ that my friends is a review that I was so kindly given. There are a lot of things that I would like to say to this person but I'm not going to waste my time, giving myself carpultunal, for this random person who doesn't deserve my time of day. I would however like to say that this is a form of cyberbullying and I thought that I would take my time to state how I feel about this kind of bullying. I have been bullied in my life, I have been abused in different ways and I am not a fan of it. This. is. Cyberbulling. Think about how what you say will effect the person that you are saying it to before you say it. You don't have any idea what the people around you have been through and you don't know if what you are destroying in their life is the only thing that they have worth living for. I don't mind getting bad reviews, but something to this extent? Unacceptable. You are calling me a hater when you are a bully. For your information, I am a huge Dimitri and Rose fan and I'm sorry but I didn't know that I wasn't allowed to write my own version of my story. I thought that was what fanfiction was. I'm sorry my mistake. Thank you for taking the time to listen to what I have to say about this type of bullying. Goodbye. -Sammy


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a couple of days! But I'm going to be trying to get back on track :) hope you love this chapter :) -Sammy **

Chapter 20: GPOV

If Dimitri wanted a part in Mason's life... I would give it to him. I just didn't want to give up my spot as Mason's dad, for his sake was well as my own. As weird as it was, I kind of understood what Dimitri was going through, feeling like he lost his son. I felt that way in high school when Alice and I lost Maggie. The privilege of being a father was taken away from me and it broke my heart and I imagine that is about the same kind of pain as what he was going through.

I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anyone but the fact is, I didn't know what would happen to Mason if I were to just drop out of his life, which I wasn't even sure I would ever be able to do. He was my son to me and nobody was ever going to be able to take that away from me. But, I couldn't take Mase from Belikov even if I may want to. Which, believe me, I do. I would allow him to be apart of the life that he left without knowledge of but as selfish as it might be... I don't want Mase knowing that I'm not his dad...

It was my own fear that made me say it. My own fear of losing the little boy in my life that I am sure that I can't live without.

"I want you to sign the papers, legally making me his father." I saw the look on Dimitri's face. I knew that I hurt him by saying it but I couldn't stop. I needed him to do this. Of course I wouldn't take him out of Mase's life even if he didn't sign the papers. I could not and would not do something like that to another father. After just having found out that Tasha wasn't having his baby, he must have already been going through the hurt of not having a child. Even if he couldn't tell, I felt bad. "I'm sorry, Dimitri. I know what you must be going through. You left Rose and you didn't know that she was having your baby. Man, I get it. You missed out on the beginning of a child's life and that hurts. When I was a senior..." I stopped because it was really still hard for me to talk about. Taking a deep breath, I continued. "When I was a senior, I had a girlfriend who I had been dating for about 5 years. We had sex, she got pregnant and we couldn't have been happier. About 8 months into her pregnancy... she had a miscarriage and my heart broke as did hers. I graduated and as soon as I could, I got away and started working here at court. I went to St. Vlads to visit a friend and I met Rose. I found her when she was crying, the day she found out she was pregnant and I was instantly in love with her." he listened to what I was saying patiently and actively listened. "I never wanted to leave her. The first time we saw Mason on the sonogram... I fell in love with him. I have loved him since I first saw him, I have considered him my own since a couple months into her pregnancy. Bottom line is, I understand what it's like to lose a child. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I don't want to take him away from you but at the same time, I don't want to lose him." I finished up my speech with tears in my eyes, threatening to spill over. I may be a man, but as Rose told me on several occasions, I was a softy, which I couldn't disagree with. I was a softy unless there was a battle going on or about to take place.

"Gregory, I have so much respect for you. I hope that it is possible for us both to be active parents in Mason's life as well as Rose. I don't want to ruin what you three have here. Mason seems to be a very happy little three year old and I definitely wouldn't want to take that away." I nodded. I agreed to what he said. It would be amazing if Dimitri and I could play a father role for Mason. Sharing, I was willing to do that but giving him away to someone else? Impossible.

RPOV:

As soon as I was confident that they were done having their time speaking father to father, I made my presence known and walked the rest of the way down the stairs. When I got down, I went over to the refrigerator and asked, "Anyone in the mood for a brownie? I could heat them up and put some frosting on them."

"Rose," Gregory smirked at me but I could still see the tears in his eyes, "I know that you were listening to us talk while you were standing on the stairs." I blushed a deep red. I hated being caught easedropping. I did it all of the time and Greg always seemed to catch me.

Noticing that the tears in his eyes hadn't cleared, I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt him around his own around my shoulders and rest his head on top of my own. Feeling the wetness of his tears soak into my hair, I pulled back a little bit. As soon as I pulled back, I reached up and wiped his tears with my thumbs. "You don't have to live in the past, Greg. Alice and your little girl are in the past, and that little girl is still with you. I promise you, nobody is going to take another child from you and make you go through that pain again, I promise."

As soon as I was done talking, I pressed a small kiss to his lips but that one kiss held so much in it. When I took my lips from his, I turned to Dimitri. "I want you to be in Mason's life. However, Mason is only three and I don't think that he will handle this craziness well. I would like to be able to sit down with him and all of us and for him to know that you're going to be here for him. But, he doesn't need to know that you're his father until he is older and he can understand it. Eventually, I want him to have both of you. I want Gregory to be his father but I know that it isn't right to take his biological father away from him. I also want you to be his father. If you could both be fathers to him, not only would he have a great relationship with all of the men in his life, he would also be able to be with both of you and both of you will be able to be in his life." Dimitri smiled at me, obviously happy with my decision.

What I said was the truth, I wanted them both to play an active part in Mason's life and I planned on it happening.

We all made plans on having a dinner together as one big family to try to begin to explain to Mason was was going on and how his life was going to change. His life was going to be changing. None of us were really tired so we sat in the living room and began to talk about all of our ideas. We all settled on that Dimitri would request to live in the apartment right next to ours because he was going to stay at court. Along with staying at court and living in an apartment right next door, we were going to let him babysit often that way he can bond with Mason.

The conversation about what all to tell Mason was a little sketchy. We all decided that it would be best to let Greg and me do most of the talking to Mason.

"I think that we should explain how Dimitri left me without knowledge of his existence and

that when I found out that I was going to have him, Gregory helped me and through the months, he became the main father figure to him and when he was born, Gregory was already like a father for him. We could tell him that we didn't expect Dimitri to ever come back and now that he is, he wants a part in the family." I know that it wasn't my original idea because originally, I didn't want him to know yet that Dimitri was his real dad. To be honest, I was afraid that if Mase found out about it... he wouldn't think of Gregory the same way. A part of me knew that wasn't a realistic fear but I couldn't help it.

We all agreed that was the best way to go about things. Maybe it would be better for him to grow up with both of them as fathers instead of us just dropping it on him one day like "Oh by the way, Mase, Dimitri's your real father." we couldn't do that.

Dimitri was on his way out the door when we saw Hanes running up. All three of us instantly jumped into attention.

"Strigoi broke through the gates and humans broke down the shields." he gasped out.

**AN: ooo cliff hanger. Again guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in the last couple of days. I'll do my best to update every day and if I can't then expect more than one chapter when I do update. :) love you all -Sammy **


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry this chapter is coming so late, I've been out all weekend haha. Well here it is. I don't own the VA series. Love you all. -Sammy **

Chapter 21: RPOV

My guardian blood made my first reaction be to want to fight but my motherly side wanted nothing more than to sit upstairs and watch my son sleep so that I knew that he was okay.

I had to act like the guardian that I was, "How high is the security for Vasilissa?" I asked. He looked me in the eye as if to tell me that I was needed. Turning to look at Greg, I gave him a message that we had mastered between us; keep him safe. I knew that he would understand and without another word, I sprinted from the house.

GPOV:

Honestly, I wasn't entirely sure about how to react to this. The sun would be coming up in just a few hours and strigoi usually don't come around this time and they had never actually managed to break through the wards. My thoughts immediately went to Rose and Mason, the two most important people in my life.

After Rose left me with the secret message to keep our son safe, I glanced upstairs and as I did, I saw Dimitri do so also. Dimitri and I glanced at each other when we let our eyes drift away from the stairs. Hanes told us that we needed to get out there as soon as possible right before he sprinted off. I looked Dimitri in the eye.

"If something happens to me... take care of Mason. He needs a father in his life." he nodded and told me the same.

RPOV:

When I reached Lissa, she was with Christian of course and 6 of the other royal guardians were with her. Lissa convinced me to guard her while guarding the apartment block as well. I already knew that a lot of guardians were doing that to protect the moroi inside of them so quickly we all made a plan of how to protect them and most importantly Lissa from there and we head off to the outside of the apartments.

Strigoi were everywhere, as well as bodies on the ground of both strigoi and guardians. I was shocked. Not only were the barriers brought down but there was a HUGE group of strigoi here. Me as well as 3 of Lissa other near guardians stayed close to her to kill any strigoi who got past the farther guardians. Not a lot of strigoi actually got close enough to us for us to kill them because the royal guardians are just that good; they were always the best of the best for the queen.

The battles lasted around 4 hours because the sun was coming up and the rest of the strigoi retreated. There were what seemed like hundreds of bodies along the ground of court and it was horrible. We could practically see the strigoi bodies burning up in the sun leaving only fallen guardians and even some moroi. From what we saw, nobody was taken with the strigoi which was at least a little better.

As soon as I had Lissa secured with Christian, I sprinted back to my apartment despite my tiredness. When I got to my apartment, the first thing I did was run up to Mason's room. I didn't bother changing my cloths which were all but soaked in blood because at one point, I got pulled away from Lissa to help her far guardians defend and keep out little circle safe. I wasn't worried that when I got up there Mason wouldn't be there. I was almost positive that he would be there just like he always was.

When I got up to my little prince's room, I saw him still sleeping soundly on his bed, wrapped in numerous blankets on the cold night. He didn't appear to have a single mark on him and for that, I let out a sigh of relief.

I heard someone clear their throat from the side of the room and I turned defensively, ready to defend my baby boy. As soon as I turned, I saw Dimitri sitting in the corner of the room with his hands up telling me that it was just him. I jerked my head to the side, silently telling him to come downstairs with me.

As soon as we got downstairs, I let my slight panic that had been building and holding back set it. He was expecting it.

I felt tears come to my eyes as I whispered something that I wasn't sure I wanted the answer to. "Where is Greg?"

**AN: I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short guys. I have another one coming today so just hang tight :) let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you're hoping comes in the next one. Love you all -Sammy**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Hey guys! So some of you would rather see Rose with Dimitri and some of you would like to see her with Greg. Well you will just have to read to find out ;) love you all -Sammy**

Chapter 22: RPOV

"Where is Greg?"

I was afraid of the answer that I would be given but after almost a minute of Dimitri just staring at me, I realized my answer. I wasn't going to get one because he didn't have a clue. I wasn't entirely sure about how to react to this. Slowly, my feet moved on their own. After a minute of mindlessly walking, I ended up sitting on the couch, dumbstruck. Honestly, I didn't know what to say; I was speechless.

Swallowing my fear, I stood up and looked Dimitri in the eye. "When did you last see him?" he looked sadly at me.

"We were fighting right outside the apartments to make sure that nobody could come up to harm Mason or anyone else in the apartments. Four strigoi gained on us and we both took on two at a time. We got split up with our separate fights and when I finally killed the strigoi and made my way back to where me and Greg originally were, he wasn't there anymore." he said to me.

Inside, I was dying and crying my eyes out but outside, I kept my guardian face on and walked towards the door. After I opened it and was about to leave the apartment, I turned back to Dimitri. "I'm going to go to find Greg and asess the damage done today. Stay here with Mason. You are welcome to any food and if Mason wakes up and wants to know where me or Greg are, tell him that we went out for a walk. Take care of him. I'll call you when I have any information about the death count and such. If you have any problems with Mase, you're best bet is to call Adrian, Chris, or Lissa. They are the best with him. Thanks." I didn't wait for a reply, I just left my home and calmly made my way done the stairs of the building.

On my way down, I didn't see any bodies, aside from Strigoi, anywhere which was good. It meant that the chances that any families in the houses were harmed. I also didn't see Greg which calmed me down a tad but it didn't mean that they couldn't have taken him. I was told that there weren't any hostages reported taken but that didn't help to calm my building panic.

When I got to the main outside part of Court, I noticed that the bodies of moroi and dhampir were already removed and all that was left were the Strigoi that had yet to burn. A part of me was glad that the bodies were all taken care of because it meant that the guardians were doing their assigned jobs. It was less work that I didn't have to do.

After I didn't see Greg anywhere, I decided to go to Hanes office and read the list of names that I knew are reported when a thing like this happens. When I got there, Hanes looked at me and handed over the lists. He knew me so well after three years of working together.

Taking a deep breath, I looked at the list of those reported dead. Nope, no Greg. For a second, I closed my eyes before I looked at the list of those reported missing. Nope, again no Greg. That was good. He wasn't taken by the strigoi and he wasn't dead. So where was he. Hanes gave me the list of people reported injured. Sure enough, Gregory Allan was there. I did my best to hold my panic down. Just because he was reported injured, it didn't mean that he was in critical condition. Holding onto that tiny shred of hope, I thanked Hanes and left his office to go to the hospital here at Court.

I texted Dimitri to let him know what was going on: _Greg's in the hospital. I'm going to see what's going on with him and his condition. How's Mason doing?" _

His reply came quick. I'd guessed that he'd been waiting for my text. _Mason's okay. He woke up with a nightmare and at first he didn't react really well to my being here instead of you but I read him a story and he fell back to sleep. _

_ Good. I'll let you know more information when I have it. _I texted back.

I tried walking to the hospital but my anxiety got the best of me and I started jogging.

When I got to the hospital, I realized that I was only wearing yoga pants and a tank top that were covered in blood. I only cared for a second thought before I made my way through the moroi surrounding the front desk. People moved out of the way for me after they realized who I was.

Finally, I got up to one of the nurses and asked for information on Gregory Allan. At first she was silent but she decided to give me what I asked of her. Personally, I didn't really know the nurse but I knew of her. She was nice enough but we had never really had a conversation.

After spending a painful 2 minutes just staring at me, she finally spoke. "Guardian Gregory Allan is in the ICU and cannot accept any visitations. You're his wife, correct?"

"Fiance." I corrected.

She nodded. "Of course, my mistake. Right now he is out cold. It seems as though he suffered a blow to the side of the head by a strigoi and he suffered a mass amount of blood loss. We are looking for any blood donors that we can which is a little difficult because of his AB blood type." that was all she had to say.

I almost broke down right there crying. I couldn't handle this. It hurt so much thinking that my Gregory might not be okay. I felt myself sink to my knees and I leaned my back against the back of the receptionists desk in the hospital. Placing my head between my knees, I took slow, deep breaths to calm myself down.

It felt like I had been sitting there for hours when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up attentively and was surprised when I saw the face of my mother. I let her help me up to my feet and she pulled me into a hug. We had grown a lot closer over the years and she was actually working here so technically I was her boss. It was fulfilling. She held me and I shed a couple of tears.

After calming myself down, I pulled back from my mother. She looked me in the eye and realized that she was silently telling me that everything would be okay. "The doctors want to give you a thorough check up to make sure that there is no damage to you." I nodded my head slowly. It was the first time that this had to happen. It was mandatory that all of the guardians be given check ups after things like this occurred or if we went off Court grounds and got into fights with Strigoi, for safety reasons.

I let the nurse guide me to a small room. She told me that she would just be doing some blood work and checking my vitals and such. I pretty much just mindlessly moved through the motions that I so constantly found myself going through. My mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Greg. At one point I asked the nurse for any information on him but she couldn't give me anything that the other nurse hadn't already given to me.

When the nurse was finished with all of her stuff, she instructed me to lay down until she got the information back from her tests. I did as I was told and laid down, still thinking of Greg. I was thinking of all of our good times. I remembered our first date when I was around 3 months pregnant. He took me out for dinner and it was an amazing night. It was the first night that we spent the night together. We didn't have sex but I did spend all night in his arms while we slept.

I remembered when I was about 29 weeks pregnant and I had a horrible scare. I thought I had a miscarriage. I was bleeding but the nurses and doctors were able to get everything under control. Greg was always there. I loved him so much. He couldn't leave me. Not now and not ever. I wouldn't ever let him go, not after everything that we have been through.

**AN: Poor Rose :( Do you think that Greg is going to be okay? Let me know what you guys think. I'll try to update tomorrow since I have the day off from all my softball practice :) love you all -Sammy **


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Hey guys! A lot of people gave me reviews on whether or not you wanted Greg to live and I was actually surprised on all of the reviews. Well you're all gonna have to keep reading to find out what happens. Just so you guys know, I am actually a HUGE Rose and Dimitri fan so writing a story without them dating is kinda hard haha. Love you all -Sammy **

Chapter 23: DPOV

I sat down on the couch that Rose had in her living room. For a few minutes, I was lost in my own thoughts. My thoughts mostly were about the little family that I desperately wanted to be a part of. Gregory was right. They were a family and I didn't have a right to take Mason away form Greg or Greg away from Mason, but I did still want to be there to see Mason grow up. He was my son. But... he was also Gregory's son.

After I sat for around 10 minutes just thinking while I stared at my phone waiting for Rose's text, I turned on the TV. I tried to keep it low so that I didn't accidentally wake up Mason. Apparently I didn't do the best job at that because I was pulled back into reality by the sound of Mase's voice screaming, "Mommy? Daddy?" from upstairs.

I took the stairs by two and when I got up there, Mason was sitting up in his bed and he seemed to be crying. I gently walked over to him and got on my knees next to his bed.

"You're not my mommy or my daddy?" Mason said to me while he wiped his eyes with his fists.

I looked at him gently, "Uhm... buddy your mom and dad had to go out somewhere so it's just me here..." he looked at me for a minute, not displaying any feelings. After a minute or so he seemed to soften up. "So what's wrong, kiddo?"

He looked up at me, "I had a nightmare." I rubbed circles in his back like I used to do when my nephew, Paul used to have nightmares when he was little. "Can you read me a story?"

"Of course I can." Mason handed me an old cowboy book and I smiled. He definitely had my blood in his veins. I started reading the story to him and two pages in, he was asleep again. Setting the book down on his bedside table, I slowly and quietly walked out of his room.

A few minutes after I got back downstairs and made myself comfortable on the couch, I got a text from Rose. It read: _Greg's in the hospital. I'm going to see what's going on with him and his condition. How's Mason doing?_

Greg was in the hospital. Poor Rose... I texted back: _Mason's okay. He woke up with a nightmare and at first he didn't really react well to my being here instead of you but I read him a story and he fell back to sleep__. I was actually proud of myself that I got Mason back to sleep. _

_ She texted back quite quickly, ____Good. I'll let you know more information when I have it. _

_ It seems like I'll be alone with Mason for a little while. I was kind of glad for that, it gave me a chance to show Rose and hopefully Gregory that I can take care of Mason if they ever need me to. However, I was nervous about spending time alone with the son that I didn't know until recently that I even had. Truthfully, I hated myself for leaving Rose pregnant. She needed me and I wasn't there for her but I was also mad at Rose for not telling me. She could have picked up a phone and called me or even texted me to tell me what was going on. _

_ I didn't blame Rose for that, though. I hurt her and for that I would be forever ashamed. I did love her... everything was just so confusing. She was my student and I was her mentor. When we slept together... it was so amazing. So amazing that it scared me. How were we supposed to be together when we were both guardians and we would both guard Vasilissa not to mention that if we randomly got together after she graduated then everyone would know that we were already together. I did love her but it was so complicated. I went with Tasha so that I could try to get myself to love someone else but that didn't work. I tried so hard to make it work with Tasha... I even slept with her. Sleeping with her didn't even feel right, all I could think about was Rose._

_ Feeling tears form in my eyes, I walked over to the kitchen. Rose had said that I was welcome to anything in the kitchen and I was starving after the battle. Sure the battle wasn't as big as the one at the academy __**(The battle happened but as you probably already figured, Dimitri never turned) **__but it was still tiring and I needed something in my system to keep me going. I didn't want to fall asleep while Mason was upstairs. He seemed to be able to tell when something was wrong and I didn't want him waking up to no one around. _

_ I opened up the fridge and saw a tray full of brownies covered partially in tin foil and I took it out of the fridge. Grabbing a plate, I lifted a couple of brownies off of the plate with a fork and dropped them on the plate. About the time when I put them on the plate and put them in the microwave for a few seconds, I heard feet coming down the stairs quietly. I clicked a couple of buttons on the microwave and turned to see Mason carefully walking down to the kitchen. _

_ "Dimtri?" he said in a quiet whisper. His name for me was adorable and I realized that he probably couldn't pronounce my name just like he called Adrian, Addie and Christian, Chrissy. _

_ I walked over to him and picked him up. "What's wrong, Bud? Why can't you sleep?" he layed his head on my shoulder. _

_ He really was the cutest little kid. "Something's wrong with mommy and daddy." he whispered. It shocked me that he would know something like that when nobody had even told. I rubbed his back. _

_ "Everything's gonna be okay, kiddo. I promise that you're mom and dad are gonna come home." he gave me a sad look before laying his head back on my shoulder. "You want a brownie and some hot chocolate?" it was cold that night and the house was cold but I didn't want to add to Roza's bill. _

_ He nodded his head at me and I __**333333333333333333333333**__**(My friend was messing with my keyboard and made me keep the 3's there... sorry) **__went over to the couch to grab a blue blanket that I assumed was his. I wrapped it around him and sat him in a chair at the kitchen counter. I put the plate of brownies in front of him and went to make us both some hot chocolate. _

_ While I was making the hot chocolate, my phone vibrated in my back pocket. It was a text from Roza. ____They are keeping me at the hospital to run the mandatory tests after a battle. Can you watch Mase? _

_ I glanced at Mason, who was chewing on a brownie and looking at the table, worriedly. I didn't want him to think that there was something wrong with either of his parents even though there very well might be. He didn't seem to notice my looking at him so I sent Rose a text back. ____Yeah, I'll watch him. He's awake right now. He couldn't stay sleeping so I'm making him hot chocolate. Is that okay? _

___ Yeah. That's okay. Just as long as he stays calm. He's like me, he probably wont have a good control of his emotions until he's older. _

___ Alright. Are you alright? Do they have all of your test results back yet?__ I used to work at court after Ivan died before I worked at the academy so I knew about the tests. They did usual tests like blood work and trauma searches and brain scans. It was stranded procedure just to be sure that no damage was done that could cause problems. _

___No not yet. They just got done with all of the tests so I should have them by tomorrow. That's what they said. Now I'm just worried about Greg. They wont give me any more information. _

___To be honest, I was worried about Greg too. I knew how he was with Mason and how much Mason loved him. To Mason, Greg was his father and I didn't want them to lose each other. _

___I'm sorry. I'm sure he will be fine, Roza. __I lied. _

___I've got to go. Bye. Tell Mase I said I love him. Thank you. __She texted me abruptly. When I asked what was wrong, she didn't text me back. _

_ I decided to just not worry about it. I turned my attention back to Mason and left my thoughts of Greg and Rose aside so that I could focus on Mase. _

_**AN: AWWHHH Dimitri and Mason chapter. What did you guys think? Let me know. And why do you guys think that Rose stopped texting so suddenly? Something going on there? **__**Mwahaha. ;) love you all -Sammy **___


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Okay so judging from the lack of reviews I'm going to assume you guys didn't like the Dimitri and Mason chapter. Alright haha. Back to Rose then. I don't own the vampire academy. Love you all -Sammy **

Chapter 24: RPOV

The nurses got my test results to me rather quickly. I wasn't really nervous to get them. It wasn't the first time that we had something along these lines happen, not really to this extent but alone the same lines. However, I felt fine so I was pretty sure that aside from some minor cuts and bruises, I was perfectly fine. When the nurses came with my results, I was lying on the hospital bed on my back still fighting back my tears. I saw the nurse and I blinked away my unshed tears and took the results to read. I froze.

I couldn't breathe. I feel like I'm hyperventilating, I'm so scared. To many things were going on right now, what with Dimitri, Mason and Greg. All of the men in my life were in trouble right now as it is and I couldn't risk bringing another little one into the world. I couldn't focus on that right now though, because I needed to focus on Gregory. Gregory was the one right now in the most trouble.

Looking up at the nurse I murmured, "Is this a joke?"

She smiled at me, "No, Hun, you're pregnant." I smiled for a second just thinking about having another baby, but my smile was quickly replaced with my guardian face that I had come to know so well over the years.

"I don't have time to think about that right now... I need to help Greg." I finished with a whisper that sounded more vulnerable than I would have liked. Hopping off the bed, I made my way to the door, saying thank you to the nurse.

I went back to the main part of the hospital and saw Tasha sitting in a waiting chair. Avoiding making any eye contact with her and hoping that she wouldn't notice me, I walked up to the wide desk in the far corner of the waiting room to speak to the nurses there.

The nurse saw me coming and I could see in her eyes that she had new news for me. "Guardian Hathaway." she said to me, I nodded, "Shortly after we spoke, the doctor showed up with some new information on your fiance, Gregory Allan. He would like to speak to you personally being as you're so close to him. You can go ahead back there to room 36." I nodded at her without really giving her a solid facial expression.

I did as she was told me to do and made my way down the hall until I came to room 36. It wasn't the ICU anymore but I didn't want to get my hopes up. Quietly, I opened the door and stepped inside. The first thing I saw was a bed that Greg was lying on, seemingly out cold. He was connected to all sorts of kinds of wires and I couldn't help but wonder what the hell actually happened to him. In the far corner of the room, a doctor stood with his back turned to me. I could see that he was looking at paperwork.

Quietly, I walked over to the doctor and whispered, "Uhm.. Doctor?" he turned to look at me. He noticed who I was and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Ah.. Guardian Hathaway." I just looked at him urging him to tell me what was going on with the love of my life and the father of my children. "I understand that you're very anxious to know more information on Gregory." I nodded because I didn't trust myself to speak. He lead me out of the room and into his office which was across the hall from Greg's room. **(Just to let you guys know, I'm not a doctor and I don't know much about this type of stuff so if something is wrong, please give me a pass on it haha) **"Okay, so earlier in the battle, Gregory seems to have gotten attacked by a few strigoi and wasn't able to take them all on at once. He has multiple bite wounds on his wrists and neck. When we found him after the battle, he was still alive," seeing the look on my face, he added, "and still is alive. However, he lost a significant amount of blood. We don't have much blood here that we can give him because he has an AB blood type which is extremely rare. We would need a blood donor for him. The doctors here, including myself, thought that it would be best to induce a coma for him until such time that we could find a donor that way, there is no risk that his blood pressure might rise significantly or lower to extremes."

When he finished, he looked to me to see my reaction. I did nothing but look at him, trying to fight my tears back. "If you could get a donor then what would happen?" I asked.

"Basically, we would have to do multiple transfusions. The coma that he was induced in is something that the doctors here have the power to pull him out of, but we don't want to risk that unless he has the right amount of blood in his system. However, if he could get that, then we would take him out of the coma and he would be awake in a week or so. We'd keep him here for observation but if he can get the blood than he should be fine. The only way that I can see this ending in a way that nobody would like is if he doesn't get his needed blood." I followed what he was saying to me intently.

When he was done talking, I nodded and asked if he could have visitors and such and he told me that would be fine but I needed to write down who I wanted to be able to come into his room. He gave me a sheet of paper and I wrote down the people that I would like to be able to come in: Guardian Rose Hathaway, Mason Hathaway, Guardian Dimitri Belikov, Queen Dragomir, Lord Adrian Ivaskov, and Lord Christian Ozera. I didn't bother writing down Greg's parents names because they weren't really in his life and if they really wanted to see him then all they would need to do is prove that they are his parents.

After I got down with all of the paperwork that the doctor wanted me to fill out, I was allowed time to sit in the room with Greg alone. I pulled the chair up next to the bed and leaned my arms on the bed and used one of my hands to brush his brown hair out of his eyes. Leaning over to kiss his forehead, I whispered things to him just because I needed to talk to him. We had never been through something like this together and I wasn't sure how to handle it.

"Greg, baby? You need to wake up for me, okay? You need to wake up for me and Mason..." I sniffled and realized that I started to cry without knowing it. I wiped my eyes and spoke again, "I don't know if you can hear me but... I want you to know that I'm pregnant. Isn't that what you've wanted for a couple of years now? So you have to wake up so you can have the baby that you've always wanted." my voice broke and I let out a quiet sob, "I love you so much. So, so much... you can't leave me. I wont let you. We are gonna find you a donor, I swear to you that we will. Trust me, I'm going to take care of everything."

I kissed Gregory's head once more and got up to leave the room. I walked down the hallway and into the waiting room once more and saw that Tasha was still sitting there. She noticed me this time and gave me an evil smirk. When she saw my tears, her smile grew. Turning to walk away from her, I left the hospital and walked back to my apartment in silence. To be honest, I'd never felt so alone.

When I got back to mine and Greg's apartment, I opened the door quietly. I was surprised to see Mason and Dimitri cuddled up on the couch. Mason must have had a nightmare, because he always slept with me and Greg when he did. I smiled at them both and went upstairs to the room that I am so used to seeing Greg in. A small tear escaped my eyes while I changed into one of Gregory's shirts that smelled like him and pulled on a pair of shorts to sleep in.

Curling up into the blankets, I wrapped my arms around myself just like Greg always holds me to go to sleep. A few more tears were shed and I fell asleep thinking about how much I love him.

**AN: Okay, what did you guys think? Please let me know in the reviews. By the way, I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this story, so let me know what you guys think about that. Love you all -Sammy :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated, I've been doing a lot of preparations for school. Just to clear things up for yall, I just wanted to say that this story isn't finished yet. My question about the sequel was gearing towards when this story is done. I'm planning on having a few more chapters until this story is done and then the sequel is going to be about how Dimitri, Mason, Rose, Greg, and the new baby's lives. Love you all -Sammy :)**

Chapter 25: RPOV

I woke up to Mason jumping up and down on my bed screaming "Mommy, mommy, mommy! You're home!" Before I sat up, I wiped at my tear stained cheeks and smiled up at my baby. Pushing up fast on my elbows, I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him down to me kissing him all over his face while he giggled uncontrollably and I laughed with him.

When Mason finally calmed down and sat up next to me while I laid on my back, I looked up and realized that Dimitri was standing by the door. I gave him a small smile before turning back to Mason.

"Mase, baby, why don't you go downstairs and watch some cartoons? You're not going to daycare today." Usually today he had daycare since it was now Thursday but I planned on either leaving him with Adrian or Eddie or taking him to see Greg in the hospital. Either way, I didn't want him to go to daycare, I needed him to be safe with me or someone I trusted with my life, which was ironic being a guardian.

He nodded enthusiastically and jumped from the bed, running out of my room and downstairs. I smiled at him before wiping the fake happiness off my face and turning to Dimitri. Dimitri gently sat down at the end of my bed and I sat up, leaning against the head of my bed.

Smiling sadly at me, he said, "What happened, Roza?"

I felt tears flood my eyes and I put my head in my hands for a moment before looking back at Dimitri. "Basically, he was bitten repeatedly and lost a crazy amount of blood. They couldn't find any blood to give him at the moment so they put him into an induced coma until they can find someone so that his blood pressure doesn't rise or anything." he scooted over to me to rub my arm in a comforting way.

Before he spoke, I knew that he was lying but his words were still comforting anyway. "I'm sure he will be okay, Roza." I smiled at him in a way that let him know that I knew he wasn't really thinking that and he quickly changed the subject. "So where do you want Mason to go today?"

This was a topic that I needed to make a decision on. "Well, I don't know if I want him to know about Gregory right now because I don't want him to worry about it, just in case there ends up being nothing to worry about. But then again, I think he will worry enough as it is without knowing... what do you think I should do?"

Dimitri seemed to think about it for a minute before answering. "Honestly, I think that Mason should see him." it almost seemed like it pained him to come to terms with the fact that his son had indeed grown up with a different father. "Mason didn't fall asleep for a really long time last night and he told me that he knew something was wrong. I don't think that it will benefit him to not know anything..." he looked at me gently as if I would be upset about him giving me input on Mason.

"That's true..." I said. "He's always been able to do that. He always was able to sense when something was wrong or if someone was upset, even as a baby. Once, a few months after he was born, I was so upset that I was crying, the doctor said that the emotional things were just an affect of just giving birth, but I got a call from Eddie who was watching Mason and he said that Mason wouldn't stop crying, no matter what. Everyone thought that Mase could tell that I was upset. Lissa thinks that he can do that because of my being shadow kissed." Dimitri nodded, impressed. "Alright, I'll take him to see Gregory... will you come too?" he looked thoughtful or a moment and then nodded, yes.

He left to go back to his apartment which he had just moved into because he didn't want to be near Tasha. When he left, I made a bowl of cereal for Mason and I. A few minutes after I got myself as well as Mase ready to go, Dimitri came back to my apartment wearing jeans and a black teeshirt. He smiled at seeing Mason at a pair of red shorts and a black teeshirt that said, "My Mommy's prettier than yours!" Gregory had bought it for him for Christmas. It was adorable. His hair was just combed through and it fell, cutely, into his eyes.

I, however, was wearing skinny jeans and one of Greg's old shirts that fit me better than his new ones. He had really bulked up lately so his shirts were larger to accommodate his muscles. Dimitri asked if we were ready to go and Mason asked where we were going; I hadn't told him yet.

Taking a deep breathe, I got on my knees in front of Mason and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. "Sweety..." I started. "We're gonna go see Daddy."

"Where is he, mommy?" he asked me, tears filling his eyes. I hated to see him hurt so I pulled him in close to me before I started talking to him again.

"Baby... he got hurt yesterday and he's in the hospital." I took a deep breathe before I continued. "Daddy may not be awake for you to really talk to him but I'm sure that the sound of you talking will give him a reason to stay strong for us." I felt tears come to my own eyes and I felt Dimitri's intense stare on me and Mase.

Mason looked at me carefully before wrapping his arms tightly around my neck and holding me tightly. "Okay, mommy." he whispered in my hair. I let one of my tears drop and I wrapped my arms around his back and picked him off of the ground and carried him. He wrapped his legs around my waist and hung onto me. His head was laid down on my shoulder and me and Dimitri walked out of the house.

The walk to the hospital was silent. My arms got tired from holding Mase but I didn't mind much. He was my baby boy after all and I needed his comfort just like he needed mine. When we got to the hospital, I took a deep breathe before opening the door and stepping inside.

The checking in with the nurse and making sure that we were all who we said we were was almost silent aside from my quiet words and it was devoid of any emotion. I couldn't let myself feel anything or else I would start crying and I had my baby with me so I couldn't let that happen. When we got into the room, Greg was lying on the bed in the exact same way that I remembered. Still seemingly lifeless, he hadn't changed at all. The beeping on the monitor was still a little show and I hated that. Dimitri noticed the beeping and gave me a sympathetic look.

Mason ran over to the side of the bed yelling "Daddy! Daddy!" it broke my heart seeing it but I went over and sat on the chair next to the bed and pulled Mason into my lap. I put my head against the back of Mason's and saw Mase gently pat Gregory's exposed arm. It was sweet.

"Don't worry, Daddy. You're gonna be okay and you and mommy are gonna be together forever. Don't you worry." I smiled at how amazing my little boy was. He grew up so well and I was so proud to call him mine. Hearing the door open, I turned my head to see the doctor walk in. Dimitri told me that he would be right back and left the room with the doctor.

I turned my attention back to Mason and ran my fingers through his hair while he talked to an unresponsive Gregory. "Daddy you have to wake up for mommy so that you can get married and live happily ever after and make more babies. Please, daddy... wake up for me and mommy."

DPOV:

I couldn't stand seeing Rose and Mason so upset about Gregory and it killed me not knowing if Greg was going to be okay for him. When the doctor came in, I knew that I had to speak with him, I knew that I had to find out exactly what was going on with Gregory. Somehow, I knew that Roza wasn't telling me everything about the seriousness and I wanted to find out everything.

Speaking to the doctor about Gregory's condition was very difficult. I didn't want to hear about how serious his condition was or about how slow his heart rate was becoming. It wasn't until the doctor said something that I really got my hopes up for Rose and my son.

"His blood type is AB and we can't seem to find anyone who has the same blood type that way we can get some transfusions."

RPOV:

Dimitri was with the doctor for a while before I started wondering what they were talking about. As soon as I decided to get up to go find them, the door opened up and the doctor along with Dimitri walked in. They glanced at Mason, who was sleeping by Greg's side. I guess he really didn't get any sleep because he was so worried. After they glanced at him, Dimitri nodded at me, silently telling me to follow them outside.

When we got outside, we closed the door tightly and quietly. Dimitri turned to me and looked me in the eyes and said. "I'll do it. I'll give him the blood."

**AN: What do you guys think? Is Greg going to make it through this one? Let me know what you guys think and what you think is going to happen :) by the way, in response to a review that I got from a guest, I wanted you to know that I actually was planning on writing a fanfiction in the future just containing a big number of fluff stories between Rose and Dimitri (Maybe even LissaxChristian, AdrianxSydney, and EddiexMia) So you have that to look forward to haha. Love you all -Sammy :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating but I have family in town so it's been really hard to get some time just by myself. However, I finally found some so I'm going to attempt to get in atleast two chapters today. Love you all -Sammy **

Chapter 26:

"I'll do it. I'll give him the blood." Dimitri told me while looking into my eyes.

I ran into his arms and hugged him tight with my arms around his neck. Feeling tears run down my cheeks in joy, I whispered, "Thank you so much." in response, he hugged me back. Honestly, I couldn't have been more thankful than in that moment. I couldn't stop the tears from falling and I didn't want to.

We walked out of the room so that we didn't wake up Mason who was still sleeping sound by Gregory's side. As soon as we got out of the room and had the door closed, I turned to Dimitri and completely ignored the doctor.

I spoke directly at Dimitri and smiled through my tears. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said to him while I almost started hoping up and down on the ground much like Mason had done this morning. I stopped jumping when I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"Wow, Rose. You look reeaallllyyy happy." Lissa said. I had seen her yesterday but it seemed like forever since I had really talked to her. Needing to have some normalcy, I ran to Lissa and wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight.

"Yes! I am so happy! Dimitri decided to give Gregory the blood that he needs!" Lissa's eyes widened slightly from being so stunned but she quickly recovered and looked at Dimitri.

"That is extremely kind of you Dimitri!" she yelled. The doctor chastised us for all of our yelling so we immediately quieted down. "Really Dimitri, that is amazing that you would do that for Mason and Rose and Greg." Lissa beamed.

He nodded and smiled, one of his rare smiles, I remembered. "I don't want Mason to have to grow up with the father that he had grown used to." I smiled at him and he smiled at me, as well. "He is my son and I want the best for him... even if it might not be me."

My smile faltered but remained on my face. "He is your son, Dimitri, and that means that if you want to, you are welcomed to stay around. I'm sure Mason would like you to be around. Greg knows what it's like to lose a child... he wouldn't want the same for you." I could finish that sentence with pride of the knowledge that I knew what Greg would want even if he wasn't able to say so himself. I just knew him that well.

Dimitri seemed like what I had said might have made his life. It might have. He beemed with a new found life before turning to the doctor and saying, "Alrighty Doc, when do we get started."

The doctor smiled and appeared touched at the words that had just been shared. "Anytime that you would like, Guardian Belikov." he said, "Just let the secretary in the front room know when you'd like to set it all up." he smiled at me and Lissa before he turned to leave.

I was just about to go back into Greg's room to get Mason before Christian walked up behind Lissa and wrapped his arms around her from behind her. It was cute and I couldn't help but smile at them.

"What's going on, guys?" he asked. I sighed, clueless Christian as usual. I smiled at myself for my joke and he gave me an odd look before catching on that I had mentally made fun of him and sticking his tongue out at me.

Lissa turned to him, still in his arms. She lightly kissed his lips before she spoke. "Dimitri decided to give the blood that Greg needs to him." she used my words. Christian grinned and looked at me. As much as we both hate to admit it, we both care about each other like a brother cares about a sister and vise versa.

"Congrats, Rosie." he smiled at me.

"Thanks, Chris." I replied. His smile faltered causing mine and Lissa's to falter as well. Dimitri was no longer with us. He'd gone to talk to the secretary. "What's wrong?" I questioned.

He shook his head and looked concerned. "Where's my favorite nephew?" he asked. "Is Mase okay?" OOOhhhh, it made sense that Chris would be worried about where Mase was and if he was okay. They were almost like best friends but Christian was tied with Eddie, which he hated when people said. He wanted to be Mason's favorite.

For a minute, I let myself remember a time when Mason was only a little over a year old and Eddie and Christian fought for his love. It was hysterical. They both were competing and they made him a boat load of cookies and snacks (Chris mostly made the cookies because Eddie is definitely not a cook) while Eddie played loads of games with Mason. Mason never really said who he thought was better so we decided that it was a tie between the two of them. My little prince loved Adrian just as much as he adored Eddie and Chris but Adrian isn't around as much as he used to. He's mostly with Sydney Sage since they started dating but they babysit sometimes.

"He's doing okay. Don't worry, Chris. I'm his mother so that's my job." Christian laughed at me. "Of course, he already knew something was wrong before I told him that Greg was in the hospital, but he's always been able to tell when somethings wrong. He can read me like a book just like Dimitri used to. Mase lost some sleep over it but he's sleeping with Greg in there." I said pointing to the door that led into the room.

Christian smiled, feeling relieved that his nephew was okay. "Good," he let out a breathe that he'd been holding in, "That kid has got to much going on what with Dimitri being here, to have to worry about his dad being hurt. It's awesome that Dimitri is going to do this for Gregory." I nodded, feeling the exact same way and Lissa, now facing me with Christian behind her, nodded as well.

We said our goodbyes and I went back into the room. When I got back in the room, Mason was still sleeping with Greg and I smiled at my boys. Walking over to the side of the bed, I gently shook Mase's shoulder and he was instantly awake. He definitely had guardian blood running through his system. I smiled at my thoughts.

"Hey baby, we need to go home." he listened to me and sat up in the bed but looked back at Greg. I put my hand under his chin and made him look at me. "Hey, guess what?" his eyes lit up with a little excitement before he asked me what. "Daddy's going to be okay."

Somehow, Mason managed to jump up from the bed without really shaking it and landed in my arms with his legs wrapped around my waist. "Yaay!" he screamed. I smiled and could have sworn that I felt Mason shed a tear and let it soak into my shirt. When he looked back at me, his face appeared the same so I forgot about it.

"What do you say we head home and come back tomorrow to see Daddy?" I said to him and he quickly nodded, now wide awake after his nap.

I carried him out of the room and into the front office of the hospital. I signed myself and Mason out, seeing that everyone else had already signed out. The secretary smiled at me and congratulated me on finding someone to give Greg blood. I returned her smile and so did Mason.

"So little one, are you excited that your dad's gonna be okay?" the secretary asked Mason who was still in my arms. He turned slightly to face her and nodded enthusiastically. We talked to the secretary for a few more minutes about random topics until Mason started tugging on my hair asking to leave. I laughed but agreed that it was time to go.

I walked back to the apartment, holding Mason the entire way. I didn't mind though, I loved being with Mason. He was my little boy and I couldn't ask for anything or anyone better. When we got back, Dimitri was sitting outside my door. I gave him a surprised look but unlocked the door and let him inside. I set down Mason and he ran upstairs to his room to go play with toys.

Dimitri and I walked into my kitchen and I got two cookies from the cookie jar and handed him one. "I wanted to thank you again for doing this for Greg and for Mason."

"I would do anything for Mason, Roza." he smiled and seemed thoughtful for a minute before continuing. "Did you mean what you said?" I gave him a questionable look, "About me still being around for Mason?"

Smiling, I said, "Of course I meant it. And I'm sure that if Gregory could right now, he would tell you the same thing. I meant what I said. Gregory does know what it's like to lose a child. He told you that he has lost a child so I know that you know he has. As much as he might want to be the only father in Mason's life, he's not the kind of person that would do that to someone else." Dimitri smiled at me.

We talked for a few hours about how life has been since he left me in high school and I showed him the book of pictures that Gregory has kept since I found out I was pregnant. It contained pictures of my baby bump as I got bigger through the months and it had pictures of me in the mornings when I was sick (I hated those pictures and I never understood why Greg had taken them but he liked them for some reason) and they made Dimitri laugh. In the book, there were lots of pictures of the day the Mason was born. There were pictures of me holding him the day of his birth and of Greg holding him, and also pictures of Mason with Eddie (who had been crying), Lissa, Christian, Mia (who is dating Eddie), Adrian, and my parents. Pictures of Mason throughout his years of life and of his birthdays were also included. Towards the end of the book, there was a picture that the waiter at the resturant that Greg had proposed at had taken. It was of Greg down on his knee in front of me. It got slightly awkward between me and Dimitri after he murmured a "Congratulations."

The awkward silence was interrupted by the sound of Mason running downstairs asking for icecream. I made him a bowl of icecream while Dimitri and Mase played with some of his race cars. It was adorable.

**AN: Alrighty extra long chapter just for you guys! I'll be trying to update more later :) Hope you all loved it and let me know what you thought and what you hope happens in the reviews. Love you all :) -Sammy **


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: For those of you who don't know, I just posted the first story on my one shots :) it's about Mia and Eddie because I always thought that they would be cute together. Here's the next chapter that you guys have been asking for :) love you all -Sammy **

Chapter 27:

Mason played games with Dimitri for a couple of hours before he was exhausted. I was pretty tired from all the excitement from the day as well and so was Dimitri. We all cleaned up the mess of toys on the ground and then Mason sat down for dinner. Dimitri asked me why I gave Mase ice cream before dinner and I explained that it was because of the hard couple of days that he had been having and Dimitri understood.

When we finished with dinner, Mason said, "Dimtri will you read me a bedtime story?" of course Dimitri said yes so we all went upstairs. I changed Mase into one of Gregory's shirts so it swallowed him whole and he put on pajama pants. Mason told me that he wanted to sleep with me in my room so I took him back into my room when he was finished getting dressed. Me and Mase laid down in my bed and he curled up into my side while Dimitri read to him.

After Dimitri finished with the short story, Mason was fast asleep in my arms. Before Dimitri could leave the room to go to his own apartment, I said, "Dimitri..." he turned back to look at me, "It's really late.. if you want, you can stay here... on the couch. There's a lot of extra blankets in my closet and extra pillows."

Dimitri smiled at me and agreed to stay for the night. He opened up my closet insearch of blankets and pillows because I was unable to do so what with the sleeping four year old on my arm. When he opened the door to my closet, a piece of red lingerie fell out. A blush immediately spread through my face and Dimitri just turned to give me a "really?" look. I shrugged, embarrassed. He turned away from me and found the blankets and pillows. He took two pillows and a comforter and left to go to the couch, downstairs. When he was gone, I made myself comfortable in bed without causing Mason to wake up.

I fell asleep quickly knowing that my little angel was safe in my arms and my fiance, the love of my life, was going to be fine.

When I woke up, Mason was still asleep. Quietly, I maneuvered myself so that I didn't jostle the bed to much. I succeeded. I took a pair of leggings from my closet and a lose fitting tee shirt. Really, I wasn't planning on doing anything today other than going to the hospital to visit Greg so I didn't want to dress up. Taking my cloths to the bathroom, I was overcome with a sick feeling in my stomach. Running to the toilet in the bathroom, I dropped to my knees and retched into the toilet. It was disgusting and definitely my least favorite part of being pregnant but I would live with it if it meant that me and Greg could have another baby.

Deciding that I didn't want to start my day off like that, I turned on the shower and hopped in. I spent about a half hour in the shower before I got out and got dressed. Blowing my hair dry with a hair dryer, I put it up in a natural pony tail before I left the bathroom and my room and walked downstairs. Dimitri was already up, of course and he was rummaging through my refrigerator.

I laughed at him and went to sit in one of the chairs by the kitchen table. "You do realize that now you have to make breakfast." I laughed. He laughed and said, "I know." I laughed too.

Our laughter was stopped when we heard Mason coming downstairs. "Mommy?" he said. Immediately, and quickly, I fast walked over to where Mason was and picked him up in my arms.

"Yes baby? Are you okay?" he nodded and looked sleepy. "Do you wanna go see Daddy today?" I asked.

"Is Daddy awake yet, Mommy?" he asked. My mood dampened.

"No sweety, Daddy's not awake yet." he frowned and I joined him. He seemed to accept it thought because I had told him that his Daddy was going to be okay. Mase still wanted to see him though because I also told him that Greg would be waking up soon because Dimtri was going to help him.

Dimitri had his appointment today with the doctors to get the transfusions done. He was doing three transfusions with around four hours in between so that he didn't suffer any blood loss problems. The appointment wasn't for another hour of so, so Mase had time to change out of his pajamas and eat breakfast.

Thinking that Mason was a messy eater already, I thought it would be better if he ate before he got dressed since Mase was realllly big on syrup. My decision proved right when Dimitri poured a ton of syrup on my prince's pancakes. All though breakfast Dimitri, Mason and even me were laughing hysterically about Mason's poor eating habits. Mason was laughing at us laughing at him because he was like me; weird.

After breakfast, I took Mason upstairs to get him ready while Dimitri went to his own apartment to get ready. I gave Mason a bath before I got him really dressed. When his bath was done, I put him in a little pair of jeans and a polo shirt with a jacket on because it was starting to get pretty cold. His hair was wild today so I just brushed it out and let it dry natural. It was cute. Grabbing my own jacket, we left the apartment to go to the hospital. I wanted to spend some time just me and Mason and Greg before the doctors took Greg to another room to do the blood work.

The doctors said that the blood work went just fine which was good. It was also good that they told me that because it had taken all day and I was starting to get worried, which Mason picked up on and it was making him worried too. We were sitting in the waiting room with Lissa, Christian, and Eddie while Dimitri gave blood and they did all of their work with Gregory. At one point, I was almost in tears worried about something going wrong. Lissa had to comfort me for around an hour while Christian took Mason to get ice cream in the hospital cafeteria to try to distract him for a while. When they had come back, I wasn't crying anymore and I looked perfectly fine, and that was good because then Mason wouldn't start worrying again.

Mason was sitting on my lap when the doctor came in with a bright smile. "Hello everybody." he smiled. "I would just like to inform you that everything went perfectly and we have been able to successfully taken Gregory out of his induced coma. He should be awake in a matter of a couple of days." I let out a breath that I hadn't known I was holding in. Major relief settled over me and I felt tears of joy come to my eyes. Mason screamed out "Yay! Daddy!" and he started hopping up and down on his spot on my knee.

I looked up at the doctor, "When can we go in and see him?" Honestly, I couldn't help my smile from shining through. Really, I was so happy that my Greg was going to be okay. The doctor told me that Greg was already back in his room that he had been in before and he was breathing on his own already and his heartbeat was settled, he was just still asleep so anytime that I wanted I could go on back. Christian took Mason from me so that I could go in to see Greg alone for a few minutes.

When I went into his room and saw him laying on the bed without any wires or cords or complicated medical machines attached to him, I felt more tears spring to my eyes. This time, I didn't bother trying to hold them back, I let a few of my happy tears fall from my eyes and I walked over to the side of his bed. I brought the chair over, closer to him so that I could sit down and lean over on the bed. I did. I was sitting down and I had my arms crossed on the side of his bed with my head laid down on them.

"You're gonna wake up soon, baby." I smiled at him and pretended that he was simply just sleeping in the middle of the night instead of laying still in a hospital bed. "You're gonna wake up and I'm going to have a great surprise for you." I smiled again. Standing up, I leant over and kissed his cheek before I left to go get Mason and all of the others.

Christian and Lissa told me that they wanted me and Mason to see Greg on our own and that they would see Greg when he woke up later this week, so I took Mason back to see Greg. Mason reacted the same way he did the first time he saw his Daddy in the hospital. He ran right in and yelled, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" I stopped him before he could jump on the bed. Greg only had a small bandaid on his arm where the needle had been in his arm but I didn't want to risk him being moved if Mason jumped up.

I went over to Mason and lifted him up so that he could sit on the side of the bed. "Are you gonna wake up soon, Daddy?" he asked. "I miss you and Mommy together..." He whispered. It was sad but we both knew that he would wake up soon.

"He's going to wake up soon, Sweety. I promise." I said to Mason while I rubbed his back.

"He'll wake up soon." I whispered to myself almost reassuringly.

**AN: Alright guys... another chapter without Greg really talking :( it's actually making me sad, I miss him. He'll be back soon though. Let me know what you guys thought. And again, be sure to check out my new story! Love you all -Sammy :)**

**PS: Should I make a reading Shadow Kiss fanfiction? Where the characters read the book? I don't know, just a thought. Let me know what you guys think about that :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Just saying first of all to the guest Jennifer who said that I should make a fanfiction reading Blood Promise cuz no one ever gets that far I would just like to say … I WAS TOTALLY THINKING THE EXACT SAME THING! AHH we could be twins lol. So I'll probably do that :) by the way guys, thank you SO MUCH for all of the amazing reviews! It means the world to me! well onto the next chapter which I know you guys have been waiting for. There's only a couple more chapters left ;P love you all -Sammy **

Chapter 28:

The next couple of days were pretty uneventful. Mason wasn't going to daycare, he came with me and played with Lissa during my guarding shifts with her and when I wasn't guarding, we went to see Greg who was still asleep in the hospital. I would have been worried about him but the doctors said that there was nothing to worry about. Greg's breathing was steady as was his heartbeat. The only thing that the doctors were a little tiny bit worried about was the fact that when he fell during the battle, he hit his head really hard on the ground. They put him through a few brain and head scans and everything looked fine but they wouldn't know for sure until he was awake and able to communicate.

I left Mase with Eddie and Mia while I went to see Gregory in the hospital. Honestly, I stopped taking Mason every time I went to the hospital because he would always be so upset that his Daddy wasn't awake yet and it made me upset to see him upset. So, today, I was on my own so I took my time. While I walked to the hospital, which took around 15 minutes, I thought about everything that had happened lately. In the matter of a couple of weeks, there had been a huge strigoi attack at Court that had left Greg in the hospital for two weeks, Dimitri had actually bonded with Mason and he was staying over at my place most nights so that he could hang out with Mason (Mase didn't know that Dimitri was his biological father yet), and to top it all off, the latest story was that a guardian from Court, Alex, had gone missing. Nobody knew were he was or why he was gone. Tasha was gone to but nobody called her missing because she had told Christian that she was leaving because of drama with Dimitri. It had just been absolutely insane around here and being the head guardian here, it made me absolutely insane.

When I finally got to the hospital, I prepared myself to see a sleeping Gregory just like I always do. I was actually starting to partially lose hope. I kept going through, even though it killed me to see him laying there. You could barely see his chest moving up and down with his lungs and if it wasn't for the color left in his skin, he would've looked dead. It brings tears to my eyes just thinking of him being gone. Nobody even knew about my pregnancy yet because I wanted Greg to be the first one to know about our baby. Until he wakes up though, I'm on my own. Nobody's noticed my being sick almost every morning and when I eat more nobody says anything probably because they know me. Every time I went to the hospital alone, I did nothing but sit in his room and hold his hand. Sometimes I shed a few tears and whispered to him asking him to wake up because I need him and Mason needs him.

Today in particular, I was crying my eyes out and I couldn't stop saying "Please baby, please, please, please, wake up. Baby I need you. You're so important to me. You're my everything. Just please come back to me." over and over again I said it and I didn't attempt to wipe my eyes clean. I just needed him to come back to me. The pressure of everything was just to much and I was so stressed out. The pregnancy was driving me crazy and I didn't know what to do anymore.

My head was buried in his arm while I cried my eyes out. I was unaware of everything around me. I didn't want to be bothered, I just wanted the love of my life back.

"Hey sweety, stop crying, please." my head snapped up to look at the now partially open eyes of Greg looking down at me.

For a second I was stunned into silence. My tears were long forgotten and the only thing I could process was the beautiful green of Gregory's eyes that it had seemed like I hadn't seen for years.

"Oh my god... Greg?" I asked. I barely felt the tears making new tracks down my cheeks and dripping off my chin. He was able to barely lift his hand and wipe them away. After he wiped them away, he kept his hand on my cheek. The tears kept coming. I couldn't believe that he was here with me and he was awake and I could see his eyes; the eyes that I had fallen in love with all of those years ago. "You... I... you were... I can't..." I couldn't get any words out because of my crying.

"Shhh. Don't cry, my beautiful. I'm here and you're here and I'm never going to leave you again, I promise." his words brought fresh tears to my eyes and I wrapped my arms around him. He flinched a little bit and I immediately pulled back.

"Oh my god, did I hurt you?" I asked, nervous.

"NO." he said and put his arms around me tightly. "I love you so much, my beautiful, lovely, Rose."

"I love you, too. So, so much." I hugged him tighter and he pulled back slightly so that he could look my in the eyes.

"Lay down with me." I didn't wait another second before I was gingerly climbing into the bed with him so that I didn't move him to much. When I laid down, he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly to his chest. I let myself cry for about 10 minutes and he just held me while I let out all of my bad feelings.

"Baby?" I asked.

He immediately responded, "Yes, sweetheart?" he asked. I pulled up so that I could look at him face to face and I smiled big, thinking about all of the times that I planned to tell him this. "Somebody looks happy." he smiled at me.

My smiled grew even bigger and I nodded enthusiastically. "I have something extremely important to tell you." He nodded and sat up in the bed. The doctor had came in a few minutes ago and told us that he would like to keep Greg over night to make sure that he stayed stable but other than that, he was free to move around for the time being.

"Alrighty." he smiled. "Tell me."

My excitement grew and it was the kind of excitement that you feel deep in your chest and it makes you want to scream out loud. I took a deep breath, "I"m pregnant."

He immediately pulled me into his arms so tight that it almost hurt but he loosened up a bit after the initial shock but he still hugged me tight. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and he had his wrapped around my waist. The way we were sitting made it so that I was almost in his lap before he actually pulled me onto his lap. "This is amazing!" he yelled. "Another baby! This is unbelievable! How far along are you? We have to make preparations!"

I put my hand over his mouth to quiet him down, I mean we were in the hospital after all. I started giggling when he lightly bit my hand. Taking my hand off of his mouth, I answered his questions, "I'm four weeks along, I'm guessing since we had sex a week before the craziness with Tasha and Dimitri started. I might be farther along since it not like that was the first time we have made love." I smiled and so did he. "We don't need to start buying things just yet, we have a lot more time, babe. I have my first appointment in a couple of weeks and I'm so glad that you are awake to be there with me."

He pulled me tight against his chest again and whispered in my ear, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Where's my boy?" he asked. It dawned on me that Gregory was awake and Mason hadn't seen him yet. I immediately pulled out my cell phone and called Eddie's phone.

The phone rang three times before Eddie answered.

"Hey, Rose? What's up." he asked. I could hear the smile in his voice. He was always smiling when he was with Mason. It reminded me of the day that Mase was born. Eddie had told him that they would be best friends and they really were. All of Mase's life, Eddie told him stories about the old Mason, about things that they had done together and it was adorable.

"Hey. Greg's awake." I said with so much excitement in my voice, I sounded crazy. "He's awake and I want Mason to see him. He's been so upset lately and he needs to see his Dad." I said and then quickly added, "Don't tell Mason that Greg's awake though. I want it to be a surprise."

I could practically hear his own excitement through the phone, "Of course! Mia and I will take him over right away. We will meet you in the waiting room that way you and Mase and Greg can all have your family time."

"Awesome. Thanks, Eddie. I'll see you soon." I ended the call and turned all of my attention back on Greg. We spent the rest of our time alone just laying together and kissing lightly in between our talks about what was going to happen when he got out of the hospital. We talked about how Dimitri had been staying at mine and Greg's apartment which was fine with him because me and Dimitri weren't sleeping together. We talked about how Alex and Tasha had left, or that's what I assumed, at least. It felt so good to have Greg back with me. I felt like my life was brighter with him around. Over the past couple of weeks, not having him around, it made me realize how completely in love I was with him.

I leaned over to look him in the eye. "I want to get married."

"We are engaged, are we not, beautiful?" he laughed and I lightly punched him in the arm, jokeingly.

"No, I mean I want to get married soon. I don't want to wait anymore. I love you to much to wait another day without calling you mine, completely and totally." he smiled and pulled me to him, kissing me deeply. My phone vibrating interrupted us. It was a text from Eddie telling me that he was here with Mason. I told Greg that I would be right back with Mason and then I went to go get him.

"Hey little man." I said to Mason when I got out to the waiting room. "Thanks, Eddie." I said to Eddie before I picked up Mason.

"Hi, Mommy!" he yelled to me which caused me to flinch and laugh because he yelled in my ear without realizing it.

I bounced him up and down on my hip and told him that I had a surprise for him. Carrying Mason all the way back to the room, I heard him keep asking me what the surprise was but as soon as I opened the door he screamed and jumped out of my arms.

"DADDY!"

**AN: AWWEEE sooo cute. I loved this chapter, personally. Let me know what you guys thought and what you hope to see next :) love you all- Sammy :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Hey guys so it's four in the morning where I am and I can't sleep so why not write. My mind has been on overdrive with everything that's been going on with me lately and I personally cannot wait to write the sequel for you ! Woohoo! Love you all -Sammy **

Chapter 29:

"DADDY!" Mason screamed as he ran to Gregory. I felt tears come to my eyes at seeing Mason so happy and excited. Despite my protests, Mason didn't hesitate to jump onto the bed and into his Daddy's arms. I went to sit on the chair next to the bed while I watched the two most important boys in my life laugh and Greg cried because he really did miss his little boy. We spent an hour in the room together and me and Greg decided to wait for a week or so to tell Mason about the new baby and we still needed to discuss with Dimitri what was going to happen between all of us. Not wanting to bring any of that up and put a damper on Greg finally being awake, we put it off and just spent time together and laughed.

When we left the hospital, Mason and me cleaned like crazy. He mostly just cleaned his room and picked up trash around the house. I vacuumed, scrubbed, and cleaned every inch of the house. That night when we went to sleep, I smiled all night for the first time in what seemed like years. Mason slept in his room cuddled up with his stuffed giraffe that Eddie bought for him the day he was born and he also had the stuffed zebra that Greg had bought for him and it was the first thing that he ever held in his life. Dimitri stayed at his apartment so that when Greg got home it would all feel normal which I really appreciated.

In the morning, I woke up Mason extra early, about 9 am and we got ready. I was wearing skinny jeans, an electric blue tanktop, and a fake leather jacket. My hair was falling in natural curls that I knew Gregory loved. Mason was wearing blue jeans and a blue tee shirt with his hair wet from his bath. I didn't bother drying it because he looked adorable when it dried naturally. Mase and me ate a few strips of bacon for breakfast and I made myself a smoothie for extra nutrition before we headed to the hospital. Usually we walk to the hospital since it's not really very far but I didn't want Gregory to have to walk after only a day since waking up so I buckled Mason into his car seat and then drove my mazda miata **(my dream car!)** down the road to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital, I got Mason out and we went inside. I quickly signed out Greg from the hospital and we went back to Gregory's room. He was awake and ready for us. Thankfully, this morning at the hospital, they let him take a shower so he was all cleaned up from the battle. Aside from a few cuts and bruises, he looked great and the bite marks had already gone away.

While we were walking out of the hosptial I noticed that although he could indeed walk, his steps were a little shaky since they had been mostly unused since the accident. It was a good thing that I brought the car. Greg seemed thankful.

"Daddy can we get ice cream?" Mason asked from his car seat.

Greg laughed and looked at his watch. I stayed quiet. It was Greg's decision whether or not he wanted to. He sighed. "Bud, it's only barely noon." He looked back at a now pouting Mason and I knew without looking, the face that he was being given. Mase's puppy dog look was one that he had mastered from Adrian, somehow. "I suppose if your Mom's okay with it than it's fine. This is a special occasion, is it not?" Greg said. I smiled and nodded. Sure, it was early for ice cream but Greg was right. This was a special occasion and ice cream sounded delicious right now.

When we got to the ice cream place at court, we all got an ice cream cone and then headed back to the apartment. Greg was really impressed with the work that we had done to clean up and after admiring it for a few minutes, he yawned and decided that he really needed a nap. Mason and me were tired too because of waking up earlier than usual since we fell asleep so late what with cleaning and everything.

After we laid Mason down for a nap, Greg and I went to our room and changed. He just threw off his pants so that he was in his boxers and a tee shirt and I changed out of all of my cloths and put on one of Greg's tee shirts so that I was only wearing that and underwear. Greg was already laying down when I got into bed. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his side.

"I missed you so much." I whispered to him. His arms around me tightened and his lips found my cheek.

"I missed you too, darling." he said. I snuggled deeper into his arms. Noticing that he was falling asleep, I leaned upwards and kissed his lips before I closed my eyes to sleep.

I woke up at around 2 in the afternoon to a text from Dimitri.

_You're not going to believe what we just found out..._

That peaked my interest and provoked me to text him back.

_What? _I texted him back.

_Tasha was spotted with your boy Alex... _

What? That's impossible. Alex was missing and Tasha was... well who knows? But she wouldn't be with Alex... would she? Before I could respond, he texted me again.

_There's something else..._

_What?_

_ Tasha was strigoi... nobody got a good look at Alex though... _

OH. My. God. There was no way that Tasha Ozera would turn. Then again her name was Ozera and they kind of had that reputation. She wasn't crazy enough to actually turn, though... is she? That was just over the top crazy and not to mention the fact that she is pregnant.. with Alex's baby... what the fuck was going on? This was just to crazy. I mean-

My thoughts were interrupted by a sick feeling that came over me so fast that I didn't have time to think. I flew off of the bed and ran as fast I could to the bathroom, barely making it before I threw up into the toilet. The hand rubbing my back didn't register with me until I finished. I sat back on my heels and leaned my forehead against the toilet seat.

"Morning sickness, huh?" Greg asked.

I nodded. "More like every time I wake up sickness." I said sarcastically. "Can you hand me my toothbrush and toothpaste please?" I asked tiredly. He nodded and grabbed what I asked for while I stood up and faced the mirror. I looked horrible which was to be expected from someone who had just gotten sick from her pregnancy. Sighing, I started brushing my teeth and mentally having a mental breakdown. I couldn't believe that Tasha was a strigoi... it was absolutely insane...

As I finished up with brushing my teeth, I thought about how to tell Greg and after I couldn't figure it out, I just decided to come right out and say it. "Someone saw Tasha and Alex." from the look on Greg's face, I could tell he was shocked.

"Uh.. I uh... what? What happened?" he stuttered before asking.

"Nobody got a good look at Alex... but... Tasha is strigoi..." his eyes widened.

"What are we gonna do?" he asked, after recovering from his initial shook.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed up close to him. "I don't know and I don't want to know right now. To much stress and that's not good for our baby." I smiled when he smiled down at me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

"This is true. So tell me, beautiful, what is it that you want?" he smiled. God, I loved his smile.

"Well, sir, I only want you." I smiled at him as he brought our lips together, all stress forgotten. I had Gregory back and we were together. Everything was going to be fine, or so I thought. I didn't want to look to far into that at the moment though, the only thing that I wanted to think about was him and me and the fact that he had picked me up with my legs around his waist. Our kissing was interrupted by my giggles and his laughing with me as we laid down in bed and together forgot all of the stress of the outside world. We couldn't forget the stress forever, of course, but for the time being, we certainly could.

**AN: Well, ladies and gentleman! Here my friends is the end of What if Dimitri Had Left Rose! The first chapter of the sequel will be posted later so be sure to be looking out for it! As of the moment I'm thinking it will be called "The Dangers of Rejection." I love you all! Soo sooo much and it's been a pleasure writing for you! -Sammy **

**The End **


	30. quick question :)

**Hey guys! So I'm hard at work right now on the sequel and I know what's going to be happening I'm just a little stuck on how to start it off. So just a quick question, what do you want to be adressed first? And how far in the future do you want it to be? Obviously it can't be to far in the future because we have to deal with Tasha first ;) **

**so let me know how far in the future you guys were thinking it should be and what problems do you want to be adressed in this first chapter, if any at all. Dimitri and Greg about Mason, what's going on with Tasha, or Rose being pregnant. So please let me know what you think so that I can get the sequel to you guys! Love you all -Sammy**


End file.
